<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepping Into His Dangerous World (Trevor Philips X Reader) by duchessdorklord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949852">Stepping Into His Dangerous World (Trevor Philips X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdorklord/pseuds/duchessdorklord'>duchessdorklord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTAV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drugs, F/M, Grand Theft Auto References, Guns, Lemon, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Theft, Video &amp; Computer Games, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdorklord/pseuds/duchessdorklord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering his dirty dealings by harmlessly listening from the shadows, you, the reader are thrust into the dangerous world of the slumlord Trevor Philips.<br/>(I will be updating this story constantly on wattpad @duchessdorklord, so it might just take me a little longer to transfer them on this site, if you want continuous updates, I suggest following my account there, if you don't mind waiting for the content then feel free to stay here ;) )</p><p> </p><p>*Spoiler Alert* This contains spoilers to the story mode of GTAV, as I have used some actual scenes from the cutscenes to frame the story<br/>*Disclaimer* I do not own any characters in GTAV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Philips &amp; Reader, Trevor Philips &amp; You, Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "F*CK COPS"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you do not know how an X Reader works its simple, and here's a guide to help </p><p>(y/n)= Your Name (e/c) = Eye Color (f/c)= Favorite Color, (h/c)= Hair Color, (h/l)= Hair Length (Ht)= height (s/c)= Skin Color</p><p>Time lapses will be shown with a line of '''''''''' Enjoy!</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two men slovenly fighting in a dirty, dim lit bar. One man in a green vest shoved his knee straight up into the others stomach. The bartender, was keeping an eye on the two fighting, not concerned about stopping them. She was an older looking woman with fiery short red hair and an attitude to match.</p><p>"Trevor." She says as the man in the green punches the other in the face. "You're still banned."</p><p>He glanced over at the two oafish men fighting, "And what about these two?" He asks and raises a brow. The winning man took a drunken swing at the other man, who was wearing grey, edging him closer to a bar counter barrier as he stumbled back to miss it.</p><p>"Whoever wins, gets banned." She said simply.</p><p>Casually he walks over, as if the fight might as well not be happening. He got in between the man in green and took the man in grey by his stubbly haired head and slammed it hard into the bar counter. Before he hit the ground you could hear the other man let out a shriek of victory as he rose his hands above his head triumphantly. The other drunks in the bar clapped to the best of their ability. Trevor grabbed the victorious mans arm and rose it up, "He's won, ban him."</p><p>"I can't ban him, he's my god damned husband." The older woman crossed her arms in her jean jacket.</p><p>Trevor gestured to her husband, "He's young enough to be your son."</p><p>She smirked at his comment, "Ain't the internet a beautiful thing, honey."</p><p>"Anyway I saved your husband." He sat down on a bar stool, "Now get me a drink." He said as if it was a request but knew it was a demand. "I got a meeting"</p><p>"Okay" She replied, earning a look of surprise from Trevor, "But if anymore bodies turn up in my bar, I swear. I Will. Not. Serve. You." She turned around to get him his drink.</p><p>"Mr. Phillips!" A small, Asian man in a suit walked through the front door of the redneck bar.</p><p>"Here he is." Trevor got up to shake his hand, "Yes, Mr. Chang a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>The man in a suit put a hand up to his chest apologetically, "Oh, no, I am Mr. Chang's humble translator." Another Asian man burst through the door, speaking what sounded like some kind of nonsense in Chinese, stumbling around and weirdly excited. He was wearing those shitty blinder sunglasses too. "Mr. Chang now." The translator motioned to the other man, who headed straight for the juke box, "Mr. Chang is pleased to meet your acquaintance." </p><p>"Oh yeah he seems it." Trevor said sarcastically. Mr. Chang continued to say shit in Chinese that he had no idea, and hugged him like he was a long lost brother. Out of the whole rant the only thing that Trevor could make sense of was the words "life invader wall" as the man bounced around like a giddy toddler on acid. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked the translator. </p><p>The translator, short in stature looked nervous and shifted in his shoes a little, as his boss danced around like an idiot.</p><p>"I'm out." Trevor pointedly began to walk out of the bar.</p><p>"No! Don't go!" The small man in the suit panicked followed him out. "Please! I beg of you! If you go, his father kill me." </p><p>"Why do I give a fuck?"</p><p>"You don't." He began, "But we hear that Trevor Phillips Corporation is serious business. We pay good price. Things work out, we partner, make big money."</p><p>Mr. Chang walked to the doorway where the other two men were speaking, but he was laughing like a moron, saying something to the sky as he walked out.</p><p>"Well, let me show you the operation."</p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>The next night Trevor was headed to the same bar, and as he walked in the first thing he hears is, "You sure as shit are one dumb ignorant white trash hillbilly, Wallace!" The bartender leaned over and looked like she could have spat at him.</p><p>"Ya Damn Right!" He replied. </p><p>Trevor spotted Mr. Chang and his translator sitting closest to the door, "Chang, Spreadsheet, lets go outside and talk terms." Once all three men were outside he began, "Gentlemen, I think I have proved that my organization can handle weight. And I think I've proved that my organization is a reliable supplier. In short, its you and me, now gimme some of that god damned x!" </p><p>Mr. Chang's translator looked apologetic, "...I'm afraid we want to go down a different path"</p><p>Trevor was taken aback a little, "What?"</p><p>"We want to... explore other opportunities." He said as Mr. Chang began saying more language nonsense, and pointed to Trevor.</p><p>"Shut the FUCK up!" He yelled at Chang, wanting to slam his stupid tie on his head on the pavement. </p><p>"His father wants something... a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns."</p><p>"This is my lifes work. I mean since I was a little kid I-I dreamt big. Y'know I've always wanted to be a international drug dealer, and-nd weapons trader. Alright so I'm begging you, lets make his happen." He smiled at them kindly in hopes to sway them his way.</p><p>"I'm very sorry." The suit said.</p><p>The kind smile faded as instantly as it had showed up. "You're sorry?" He stepped closer and raised his voice, "YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?! I just spilled my FUCKING guts out to you, and YOU say to ME, You're sorry? Who are you working with? Huh? Who?"</p><p>"I'm not at liberty to say"</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Trevor lowered his voice to almost a growl, "You're at fucking liberty. In fact, I'd say YOU are obliged." He reached next to him and grabbed Chang by his hair and knocked his head into the beam behind him. When he got no answer he repeated the action, "Fucking who? who? who?" And at the last "who" he let Mr. Chang fall to the ground.</p><p>"The- The O'Neil Brothers!" The translator spoke up.</p><p>"The O'Neil Brothers huh?! Are You shittin' me?" He got closer to the small man to intimidate him.</p><p>"N-no!"</p><p>"Cause those fuckin O'Neil brothers I hear little birdie telling me that they have a bit of a problem since one of them is gong to have to be surgically removed from the skull of the others FUCK you guys, and FUCK THEM!" and with that he walked off into the night, all the while you were watching it all from around the corner in the darkness.</p><p>''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>You were at home watching the news the next day. Laid back on your shitty little couch, in your shitty little brick house on the beach of Sandy Shores.</p><p> Apparently there was a large fire and explosion at the O'Neil farm, you weren't surprised in the slightest. It wasn't like he was a man that went unnoticed. Many people were intimidated by Trevor, but every time you'd seen him at the bar he had only intrigued you more. He had this strange way in which he carried himself that you just couldn't figure out, you knew it had to do with illegal things, but that only fueled your curiosity. You looked to the open window outside. </p><p>It was dusk, the sun had already set itself below the beautiful ocean water, leaving faint hues of orange and purple, while dark little clouds danced in the sky. That is exactly why you had decided to live in that hillbilly hell hole, or else you might be living it up in the night life of Los Santos. The bar was just as exciting anyways though. Sometimes you went there just to see if he was going to, figured you may as well tonight too. Because what the hell else did you have going on? And after last night, and what you heard... You just knew he had something to do with it. </p><p>With that you got up and went to your room to look at yourself in the mirror stroking your (h/c) hair and looking over your outfit. Black crop tee shirt and some grey shorts. "Who gives a fuck anyways?" You said out loud, grabbed the keys to your dirt bike and grabbed your wallet.</p><p>Off you buzzed to that lil hillbilly bar.</p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>When you got there you were quite pleased to see a familiar looking truck, you hopped off the little black motorbike and put out the kickstand, and walked into the bar. The bartender squinted her eyes at you at first to see if you were one that was "banned" but smiled at you warmly when she saw it was you. </p><p>"(Y/N) What can I get you, honey?"</p><p>You glanced around to see that familiar mug, he was at the end of the bar alone and hunched over a beer, but still looking decently sober from what you've seen of him. "Two beers." You said while throwing a wink his way. </p><p>"Thirsty there huh?" You heard Trevor's low voice amuse himself.</p><p>You gave him a sly smile and replied while walking toward him, "I never said both of the were for me, and we're celebrating." </p><p>He raised a brow at you, "Celebrating, hmm? I'm celebrating a cute (ht) thing like you is here talking to me." He gave you a wink in return. "What about you though?" </p><p>You were one bar stool away from the very large man. Being this close you could understand why people would be intimidated. The dark eyes and 'cut here' tattoo around his neck that said fuck with me and die. You looked to his hands, various cuts and bruises along his knuckles, and a scorpion tattoo on one of his hands. Part of you knew, it screamed at you to keep your mouth shut, don't go wandering into dangerous territory. But you just had to know.</p><p>"Certain brothers were put out of business last night, and there was a big bonfire if you catch my drift." You looked him dead in the eyes so he knew that you knew, and his expression turned dark.</p><p>Trevor kept his voice low and kept eye contact, "How the fuck do you know anything about that? hm? You a fuckin fed?"</p><p>Your eyes widened and you knew you fucked up, "N-no, I'm not a fed." </p><p>"Then how the FUCK do you know?" He yelled, and you froze. </p><p>"I, uh, I, you're- I'm"</p><p>"Speak the fuck up huh?" He was getting closer to you, you could see his tenseness in the veins on his muscled arms.</p><p>"You yell a lot okay?! I-I heard you in the parking lot the other night and then I saw the news and I just wanted to know." You squirmed in your bar stool but did not back down. "I don't give a shit and I don't plan on telling anyone-"</p><p>He cut you off, "You're damn sure you won't tell anyone because if you do I swear to fuckin god-"</p><p>"Trevor!" The train of interruption continued, " I have no issues banning you if anything even remotely bad happens to this girl, do you understand?" The bartender shot him a stern look.</p><p>"Fine!" Trevor turned and pointed a finger back at you, " You're lucky I like booze."</p><p>You laughed nervously, "Yeah I guess so... But I really promise I won't tell anyone." You put a hand on his, which almost made him jump back. </p><p>"Why?" He asked, "You gonna black mail me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What the hell do you have a death wish for then?"</p><p>You looked down and in your core you knew why. For one reason, you liked him. His weird, rough nature turned you on in some strange way. The other reason was pretty simple though. You replied, "Because I'm bored."</p><p> </p><p>Trevor just stared at you blankly with his deep brown eyes. "You're bored?"</p><p>"Yes." You replied plainly, "There's nothing to do in this trailer park waste land and you make things more lively around here."</p><p>The thug of a man continued to eye you. His eyes narrowed slightly, and you watched them rake up and down you body. He was checking you out, that much was obvious. Your heart rate sped up slightly. You could see a small glimpse of hunger in his eyes as they lingered a little longer on your tits than they did elsewhere. "So, let's get this straight sugar tits, you listened in on a dangerous man's conversation, learned things you shouldn't know, and you want what, some sort of joy ride?"</p><p>You shrugged, "You just... interest me. You're not really like any other guy- or person for that matter. I thought maybe- I don't know what I thought actually." You were beginning to think this was a bad idea, until you saw the amusement on Trevor's face.</p><p>"So what you're saying is that you're interested in me?" He licked his lips, and gave a devilish smile. </p><p>That made you blush. Its not like he was entirely unattractive, and his demanding personality made you giddy in a weird way. "Yeah. Something like that." </p><p>"Y'know what babe, you want a joy ride? Why the fuck not?" He got up and began to walk out. "You coming, or what?" Trevor shot you an expectant look. </p><p>You returned his look with a smile, "Put the beers on my tab!" You yelled as you followed the drug lord out. </p><p>"Did you come on the dirt bike?" He asked</p><p>"Yup." You motioned to the black bike and without asking he picked your bike up and carried it to his truck bed. Wow he was scary strong. "What is this some sort of abduction?"</p><p>"Nah." He said, "I really don't wanna get banned from that damn bar again." Under his breath he muttered, "Driving far away for booze is fuckin annoying."</p><p>That made you giggle. You opened the passenger side of the red truck, got in and buckled up. Which almost seemed stupid since you might as well have just dug your own grave for a hit-man. But who knows? This could turn out fun. You'd heard stories from some women in town about his... abilities in bed. The women were kinda hookers but hey, it was the only people to talk to around there that were close to your age.  You looked him up and down as he started up the truck. He really did have an attractive figure, nice large biceps and and a strong looking back with an interesting tattoo of his spine peeking out of a zipper. This time it was your turn to lick your lips.  "Where are we going anyways?" You asked as you rolled down the street.</p><p>"You got a gun?" He asked, throwing a look your way.</p><p>The question startled you only a little. "N-no?"</p><p>He shot a smirk your way. "Relax, I was thinking we could hit the range."</p><p>You relaxed a little, sinking back into the seat, "I've never shot a gun before," you told him, "I've never even held one." </p><p>He pulled around to your local gun shop and stopped the truck, "I know the guy here I'll get you a good deal." The brutish man walked over and opened your door for you which was oddly polite for a thug. In he walked like he owned the place, the clerk giving him nervous eyes. "Melvin!" He greeted him as if he was some sort of old friend. </p><p>"Take whatever you want, Trevor. I can't afford another fire." Melvin looked down and tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Perfect! Pick out whatever you want, and its on me." Trevor looked at you, watching your decision carefully.</p><p>Jesus he had actually been the one to set fire to the place? Trevor was even more scary than you thought. You gravitated toward a black hand gun and asked the depressed man behind the counter if you could see it. It was heavier than you expected, smooth and sleek looking with the black. Something just seemed right about it when it fit in your hand. "What about this one?" </p><p>"Pistol, seems fitting for a first." He grinned at you, before his expression twisted dark and demanding before yelling at the man behind the counter, "Melvin! I'm taking this gun for my lady friend you piece of shit, don't make me come back here." And with that he took the gun from you and walked back out to the truck. </p><p>You quickly followed him, the excitement practically bursting out of you, opening his truck door and getting in. </p><p>He drove a little ways from town and then went down some dirt roads. Now, you were starting to get nervous. You shifted in your seat a little. Was it such a bad idea to decide to go alone on a joyride at night with a psychopath? Yeah yeah it was. Fuck. He stopped the truck with nothing around but a split rail fence that he had the headlights on, you could see the high way but it was too far away to even think about running. </p><p>He kept the truck on and in park, and began putting bullets in your gun. Shit, SHIT this was a bad idea. </p><p>"You wanna grab some of those empty beer cans from out of the truck bed?" He asked, finishing up loading the pistol. </p><p>Its not like you were about to tell him no when he had a loaded gun in his hands, so you did just that. You over rode your nervousness and put the cans on the split rail fence, maybe he really did just want to have some fun with you. </p><p>"Alright, c'mere." He motioned you over to where he was standing in front of the truck. Once you got close to him he raised the pistol and took a stance, aiming for one of the cans. "You want to stand like this for balance, and have your shoulders like this to avoid recoil." He took a breath in and let one out. "Then its pretty simple, you squeeze and the bullet pops out." Then he did exactly that, earning a squeak from you at how loud the noise of a gun actually is. When you looked the can was knocked over, damn he had good aim. He gave you a grin like you were in a lion's den, "Now you sugar tits." He pointed the gun around so that the handle was facing you.</p><p>You took the smooth, metal thing out from the large man's hands, feeling the excitement course through you, the adrenaline. This feeling was way better than any roller coaster ride or some dumb shit. This was real, tangible danger, and you liked it. You put your feet, or at least tried like Trevor had shown you and tried to square up your shoulders as he had, and held the gun out in front of you. "Like this?"</p><p>"Mmm not exactly." He slid behind you and put two hands on your hips, and moved them a certain way. "Keep your hips like this." He lowered your shoulders and squared them up a bit more, you could feel how calloused his hands were on your body, but they were so big and strong... He slid his arms around you so that his hands were around yours and the gun, his chest pressed against the back of your body, you almost thought about backing your butt in his pelvis just to see what he would do, but you wanted to keep this stance with him just a little longer. </p><p>"Can you feel that? The way your body is aligned?" He asked, almost whispering in your ear, it made you shiver excitedly.</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>This time he brought his mouth very close to your ear, to where his lips almost touched it and whispered, "Then pull the trigger."</p><p>He didn't have to tell you twice. You squeezed calmly, but were still startled by the recoil of the gun. "Ah! Holy shit!" If it weren't for Trevor behind you, you might have fell all the way backwards, and you were thankful for that. You checked to see if you hit the can at all. "Damn, not even a dent."</p><p>"Do you want to try it again?" He asked, how voice low. You nodded at him, and rose the gun up once more, Trevor adjusting your position again. "This time try closing one eye and see if that helps any." You once again did as he said, took a breath in, exhaled, and gently squeezed as you thought you had your eye on the perfect spot. </p><p>*tink* The beer can blasted over, and you were overjoyed. </p><p>Trevor chuckled, and you could feel the rise and fall of his chest behind you, "That's not too bad for never shooting, kid. I really thought you were gonna fuck that one up too. Here, let me show you how a pro does it." He took the pistol from your hands and got a safe little distance away, and shot down the rest of the cans with ease, twirling it around and blowing the end off like in one of those cheesy cowboy movies. He shot a wink at you and gave you back the gun. "Might wanna put the safety on that." He winked. You looked helplessly confused so he did it for you.</p><p>"Uh, thank you... for the gun and uh, this." You gestured to the surroundings. "I think I'm past the point of worrying about you trying to kill me now." You laughed nervously.</p><p>"Are you now?" He sounded like he didn't believe you, and he stepped closer. When that didn't do anything he took two more steps toward you, this time you backed up. Eventually he had you backed all the way against his truck. "You don't seem like it." Your heart was beating against your chest. It was like a mouse being directly under a cat's paw. A toy, something to watch wriggle around as he played with it. He sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. He wasn't sure how to make you understand, and it showed a little on his face.</p><p>"I-I liked when you put your hands on my hips." You blushed hard as you forced to words out, but you wanted to make sure he knew that you more than liked him.</p><p>A grin played on the gruff man's face, and this time he stepped toward you to pin your body to the side of the truck. He put both of his hands on your hips, looking down into your (e/c) orbs with his deep brown ones. "Like this?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded at him again, taking your hands and running them along his arms, up to where you were touching his neck. You netted them in the back of his thick neck and pulled him down so he could reach his lips to yours and you kissed him. He responded almost instantly to your touch, kissing you back and pinning you harder. He plucked at your bottom lip until you felt one soft swipe of his tongue against it, and you opened wider to allow him access. Your tongues tangled and battled with each other until you succumbed to the older man, earning a low groan from him. He broke your kiss to give your neck attention, sending waves of pleasure as he licked and sucked the delicate flesh of your neck. You started grinding against him, which made Trevor throw his head back a little. </p><p>"Fuck babe you are one hot thing. " He snapped the elastic on your shorts playfully, and gave the shell of your ear a lick, making you shiver. "Lets get out of here, huh?" He looked at you expectantly, neither of you had to say what you wanted, because you already knew. </p><p>"Your place or mine?" You winked at him. </p><p>Trevor's rough hands trailed up and down your body, giving your hips a grind back so that you could feel his erection. "I mean realistically babe, your place is gonna be cleaner." He gave your neck a long, erotic lick, and topped it off with planting a soft kiss to your lips. "Let's get going." He winked.<br/>
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````</p><p>Your back slammed into your front door, Trevor had you pinned against it, squeezing your tits, kissing you feverishly. You pulled your keys out of a small pocket and tried to fumble with the door handle behind your back, but that only resulted in you dropping your keys. You broke the kiss, "Shit, hold on I gotta pick up my keys. "</p><p>A devilish grin played on the drug lords face. "Go right ahead, doll." He stepped back to give you some room. </p><p>You bent down to grab the keys, but before you could stand all the way back up there was a stinging sensation on your left asscheek, and a chuckle behind you. You yipped, and blushed, turning around quickly and flashing him a playful grin.</p><p>"Sorry, that was just too damn hard to resist." He shrugged. </p><p>You smiled and invited him into your house after you had turned a light on. Your house was filled nautical themed things, shells, and beach pictures. You lived, and breathed the beach, inside and out of your house. Trevor must have noticed, as his eyes scanned the walls and decorations of your home. "Bit of a beach bum, eh?" He stepped in, closed the door and snaked an arm around your waist. </p><p>You leaned your body back into his arms a bit, feeling his muscles tense around you to pull you in closer. "I guess so, I just really love the coast."</p><p>The tall man took two full handfuls of your ass cheeks and began massaging them. "Fuuuuuck." You threw your head back, squirming a bit in his grip. </p><p>"I really love this fine ass of yours." There was almost a low growl in his voice as he said it which gave you butterflies. He gave your ass a few more squeezes before turning you around so that your back was facing him, and gave you a couple playful spanks, then nudged you over the the edge of your sofa. He pressed you against it so that your butt was in the air over the hump of the armrest on the furnishing. You felt your face get hot and squirmed a little to get comfortable in the position he had put you. Excitement filled your senses as you awaited his next move. "You've been a really bad girl, you know that?" He asked you rhetorically, pulling down your shorts and giving your ass a hard smack. You moaned and squirmed a little more, at this point you were completely soaked through your panties. He gave you a few more smacks before rubbing the lobes of your red cheeks tenderly, his thumbs slipping just slightly near your pussy just to make you quiver. </p><p>You shifted your legs so that your shorts fell off, and you pulled your feet through, only leaving you in your panties and a crop top. For a moment you felt really vulnerable, and shifted nervously in the large man's grip. He must have sensed it he turned you around, and trailed his hands up your thigh. When he reached the top he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it all the way off. You would have did a double take of his tattoos had you not known who you were dealing with. He had "FUCK COPS" Across his stomach, and a cross on his arm with lettering around it, you were a but caught up in the moment to read it, so you made a mental note to ask him about it later. Trevor pushed you back further into your sofa, his lips crashed into yours as he crawled on top of you. </p><p>You reached up and put a hand on his stomach, causing him to tense up a bit at your touch, guess even scary drug lords had sensitive spots. Your hands trailed down to the crotch of his jeans. You rubbed against his cock through his jeans, earning a low groan from him. He grinded into your hand a bit and dove for your neck, licking and sucking hard, giving you a playful bite every now and again. You moaned int his ear, which only encouraged him to suck harder. At this point you were going to have some serious hickeys that were going to be hard to hide. </p><p>"F-fuck, Trevor..." You breathed, "T-take your pants off."</p><p>He gave you one more playful bite, sitting up and flashing a devilish smile at you. "Getting a little assertive, I like it." His tongue rolled over his teeth as he undid the button of his jeans and revealed white briefs. Honestly you had pegged him for more of a boxer type of guy. You could see how hard, and thick his cock was, and it only succeeded in making you wetter. You wrapped your legs around his torso, pulling him closer to you and grinding against his cock through his briefs. He rolled his head around in pleasure and returned your movements, looking into your (e/c) eyes with alluring lust. "God, fuck this clothing, waddya say?" He asked giving your thigh a squeeze.</p><p>You nodded at him, and both of you removed your under garments, tossing them to the side on your sea-shell rug on the floor. He lowered himself back onto you on your sofa, rubbing his member against the folds of your pussy, teasing you relentlessly before ramming into you unexpectedly, erupting a loud moan from you. You hooked your feet around his torso, bottoming his thick cock out, sending waves of pleasure to your core. He pounded your tight, wet hole hard and fast, both of you sweating and moaning. He gave you passionate kisses every now and again when he went just a little softer, but then sucked your neck when he went harder. You were on the brink, you could feel the pressure of the orgasm building up in your core. </p><p>"Fuuuuck- Uhn Trevor!" You through your head back. He knew how close you were, he teased you with speed for only a few more moments before going hard and fast, his balls slapping against your ass hard. "I'm going to cum!" You exclaimed, grabbing the sofa cushion fabric underneath you.</p><p>"Cum. Now." He spoke in a dominant, serious tone. You did exactly that, creaming all over his cock. He milked your orgasm for a few more pumps before pulling out and cumming on your stomach, giving out an orgasmic shout as he did. He collapsed on top of you, not caring about getting his sticky fluids on himself. "God damn that was good." He sighed. </p><p>You smiled, "Yeah I haven't had a decent fuck like that in so long." You reached up and touched his strong back, caressing it softly, earning a small smile from the drug lord. After a few more minutes of cuddles, you got up and grabbed a towel for you both, cleaning yourself off before handing it to him. </p><p>He nodded in thanks, and cleaned himself off, putting on only his white briefs and man-spreading on your sofa. "You- lucky woman- get to spend a whole night with the CEO of Trevor Phillips industries tonight." He winked at you, and smiled. </p><p>You giggled and sat down next to him after getting some clothing on. "Sounds good to me", you threw your arms around him, and snuggled into his chest.  What other surprises dwelt within this mysterious man's dangerous world?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Massage Me Motherf*cker!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked at your sand-dollar shaped clock on your blue walls. It was already 11:30 p.m. You weren't sure what else he had up his sleeve for the night. You figured he was probably just did what he wanted all the time. Shit, he could probably afford to. You got off the sofa and turned on the radio, already tuned to the Channel X radio station. It was one of the only radio stations that were semi-okay in Los Santos, and really fit your particularly odd tastes.</p><p>"Hey, my kinda girl." He grinned at you, bobbing his head to My War by Black Flag.</p><p>A thought occurred to you. "Hey, you smoke weed?" </p><p>"Ahhh I don't know. It usually fucks with the speed... I'm really just a seller." He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "I guess one hit wouldn't hurt, why the hell not?" He asked. </p><p>"Joint, bong, pipe, I got it all waddya want?" You asked, going into your bedroom in the 'special drawer'. </p><p>"Pipe me baby." He said playfully. </p><p>You pulled out a smooth, white, clean looking seashell pipe, it looked like a conch shell. Everything else in your house was similarly beachy, why not your pipes too? You packed the bowl with the soft green good stuff and brought it out with you, along with a lighter. You sat next to the large, gruff man once again, your body sliding next to his naturally as you sank into the cushion of the sofa. </p><p>"You go ahead and take that first hit." Trevor winked at you. </p><p>"With pleasure." You rose the shell shaped pipe to your lips, sparking the lighter with your dominant hand, and drawing in your breath to take in the smoke. You held your breath while it was in your lungs, jut to get that little extra of a high, and exhaled smoothly without coughing. </p><p>Trevor watched your movements as you inhaled and exhaled the substance, watching your luscious lips over the piece. He found it almost erotic watching another person enjoy drugs the same way that he did. Even if his life choices were much more hardcore. You handed the shell-shaped pipe to him, his large rough fingers lightly brushing over your fingers as he took it from you. The drug lord took a massive hit like a fucking champ, and exhaled as smoothly as you did. You had to admit you were a little impressed by that, because you usually got some really decent weed from the Smoke On the Water dispensary. He blinked a few times. "Oh Jesus I haven't done that in a while." </p><p>"You alright?" You asked, watching his pupils dilate as he looked at you.</p><p>"I think so? Whooo whee," He breathed out, "God damn yeah, that is uh some good stuff. Its like everything is all far away er some shit." He made a grabbing motion in the air. </p><p>You smirked at him. A big bad thug guy looking all dazed and confused, it truly was a sight to behold. He handed the pipe back to you, you took a couple more hits from it and sat it down, turning up the music with the remote on your coffee table. Music was an almost orgasmic experience when you were high. Its like you can hear sound clearer, and they reverberate into your soul. All of the lyrics make more sense and you feel the vocals and instruments into your being, that's what your favorite part about it was. You looked over and realized you were sitting on the side of Trevor with his large arm tattoo in plain sight. You examined it closer, reading what it said. </p><p>R.I.P, Michael, 1985-2004, "Brother"</p><p>"Your brother died?" You asked him stroking his arm, causing him to tense up. </p><p>"Well," His voice was low, almost like a growl, "I thought this man was like a brother to me, and I thought he was fucking dead, but he might have actually fucked us all over." Trevor's expression was dark, you could almost feel the air around you change when he got upset. </p><p>"So he's not dead?" You asked. </p><p>"I'm not 100% sure, but I'm pretty fucking sure he's alive with that jewelry store heist that happened." You gave him a questioning glance. "There was one witness to it and he said the robber said some shit like 'You forget a thousand things every day. Make sure this is one of them.' and there's only one god damn motherfucking 80's OLD MOVIE ONE LINER SHIT BAG that I know who says some shit like that and lets people live." He huffed after his yelling fit. </p><p>"Jesus sorry for asking." You picked up your pipe and took another hit, feeling the sweet relaxation wash over you. You didn't really imagine that this would lead to you smoking dope with a dope slinger, on your sofa at that. </p><p>"It's fine, ya know? Just wish I would have gotten some sort of fucking courteous call or some shit. Some way to say hey buddy I'm not dead here's your cut of the money. Fucking Michael." </p><p>Obviously you hit a nerve with him, and pot seemed to only make him grumpier somehow? It was weird. "You want a beer instead?" </p><p>"Fuck yes." He didn't miss a beat. You walked into your small kitchen that was connected to the living room, you had a classic green 50's style refrigerator that had been passed down through generations. It may have been a little loud, but it really did work decent, and it wasn't like you had money to buy another one. You grabbed him a beer, opening for him before you got to the sofa. After you handed it to him, he chugged the entire thing in one sitting, you guessed it was to drown his grief. You sat on his lap and stroked the back if his neck, that seemed to calm him down just a bit. He relaxed into your arms and sank into them. He grabbed your thigh and stroked it thoughtfully. "I think I just need to sleep, alright?" He asked. You nodded at him, staying in the position you were in just a bit longer before retiring to bed. </p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>You woke up feeling refreshed, for once you had a good sleep. Was it because... he was next you? If it was, you sure did have fucked up sensibilities, you knew he was a psychopath. Then again, you already knew something was warped with you, as you were the one who instigated this entire thing in the first place. It wasn't like you had meant to sleep with him right off the bat, there was something strangely alluring about him though. It was like you were attracted to the darkness, and this man might as well be the devil himself. He looked so peaceful sleeping, even if he did have a 'cut here' tattoo on his throat, and 'fuck you' on his knuckles. Sometimes you would catch these glimpses of him where he looked like a normal, innocent man, but most of the time he just looked more or less scary. His nose wiggled slightly, and his snoring stopped. He grumbled as he awoke, and opened bloodshot eyes. </p><p>For a second he looked confused. "Who are you again?" He asked, causing instant rage to flare on your face. He chuckled, "Just kidding, (y/n). Kinda hard not to remember something like that ass." Trevor winked at you, and slid out of your bed. "I do have to get going though, have lots of business to take care of with Trevor Philips Enterprises." He stretched his arms and body before putting his clothes on. "Do you have a pen and paper?" He asked. </p><p>You were always a little dopey in the morning, even if you hadn't smoked any pot the night before. "Pen..." You had to process all of what he just said to you before your brain snapped back into focus. "Yeah, yeah, hold on." You ruffled in the nightstand next to you, taking out a stolen hotel paper pad and pen. </p><p>Trevor grabbed it from you, wrote something down, and then set it on the bed next to you. "This is my phone number, call me or text me any time." He licked his lips, lent down and grabbed your chin gently. You watched his dangerous brown eyes examine your beautiful (e/c) ones before planting a kiss on your lips. "My place is on Zancudo Avenue if you need me and I'm there."</p><p>"Okay." You smiled up at him sweetly. "Don't get killed, alright?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no, wouldn't dream of it my dear!" He exclaimed confidentially, and walked out the door.<br/>
`````````````````````````````````````````````````<br/>
You were sitting silently on your small sofa in the darkness of your sea side home. If there was one, small guilty pleasure you had, it was watching Fame or Shame. It was always fun to see the auditions that went on in Los Santos, considering how close it was to where you lived. There were the people who actually had talent, and then the people who shamelessly showed their lack of. Your mind wandered to the compelling drug dealer whom you'd slept with the night before. You wondered what he might be doing, and what sort of business that he needed to take care of.</p><p>                                                                                     *    *    *</p><p>Only a couple hours away in Rockford Hills, Trevor was visiting his one thought dead friend Michael. </p><p>He could hear a familiar woman's voice yelling angrily as he stepped through the threshold. "Stop it, you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!" </p><p>"Did somebody say yoga?" His rough voice rung in their ears, causing all the people in the room to be taken aback.</p><p>The room was silent, until the dark haired, deep blue eyed criminal spoke to the other. "...Trevor?" He asked, amazement on his face.</p><p>"Michael." Trevor spoke low.</p><p>"Hey." He chuckled nervously a bit, "Good to see you man."</p><p>The meth dealer shook his head, "Mmm, yeah, I bet it is. 'Course, I'm not the one who's been- resurrected." Another awkward silence between the five people in the room. The tension was so thick you could have cut it like butter, and put it on toast. "Well, ain't this grand?" He held his arms out and gestured to the beautiful mansion that Michael lived in. </p><p>"Yeah, well..." Michael started, moving his son, Jimmy, behind him in a protective manner, "I got in a bit of an awkward situation."</p><p>"Mmm, you're telling me bro. Yeah... One of those fake-your-own-death to your best buddy, and then run off with the dough... And then live in a big mansion- awkward situations." Trevor's brown eyes burned intently at the man in front of him.</p><p>Michael's eyes burned the same volume of intensity, answering him. "That's one way of looking at it." </p><p>"Yeah, well do you have any other ways of looking at it? Because I am all out." His fists were at his sides, ready to strike. </p><p>"That was a long time ago, man. I've been in witness protection- I still am."</p><p>Trevor gasped sarcastically, his voice lowering to a whisper, "That's great, thats great." He stepped back, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Where are my manners, right?" He pointed his finger, "Amanda." He took three steps toward her, causing her to step back, her breasts bouncing slightly in her bright red and pink tank top. "It is good to see you! Oh I missed you. You used to be fatter- Nice new tits, by the way." He pointed his finger to Michael's youngest. "Jimmy. You- you used to be thinner. But, ahh, can't blame you." He stepped behind the rather attractive, and fit looking yoga instructor. "Who are you?"</p><p>The smaller man spoke nervously. "Namaste, I am Fabian." </p><p>His eyes raked the man's body, being very obvious as to doing so, just to make him uncomfortable. "Ahh... Good lord..." He let a hand slide over his ass, before stepping away, the other man looking small and defeated. "Where's Tracey?" He asked. </p><p>"Where's your sister, Jim?" Michael asked, his blue eyes shifting behind him, but not turning his body.</p><p>"Um... She's uhm- she's uh-" He looked up, finding the correct words, "She's trying out for TV."</p><p>This time, Michael turned around. "She's what?" He asked pointedly.</p><p>"Yeah, she's auditioning for Fame or Shame." He answered honestly. </p><p>"Fame or Shame?" Trevor asked.</p><p>"The fuck are you talking about?" His father questioned once more. Both thugs stepped toward him, listening closely to his words.</p><p>"You know its that talent slash skills show. She loves it you guys know that." </p><p>"Whats her talent?"</p><p>"Dancing." Jimmy blinked.</p><p>"Oh Christ, she's a horrible dancer-" Michael shook his head.</p><p>"Michael-" Amanda spoke in a disapproving tone.</p><p>Jimmy spoke up, "She might disagree with you on that."</p><p>Michael sighed. "Jesus Christ, now? Now? Where?"</p><p>"Uhm..." Jimmy thought for a moment. "The May's Bank Arena." </p><p>"Ohh Tracey being humiliated, lets go." Trevor spoke decisively, and pointed to the door, "We go get her."</p><p>"We?" Michael asked incredulously. </p><p>"Yeah we- what are you gonna stand here and argue while your daughter becomes the national laughing stock? Huh? You're worse than I thought. Now let's go, come on!" He demanded.</p><p>"Alright." Michael began walking out the front door, Trevor following behind. Little did he know that you happened to be watching Fame or Shame live that day...</p><p>                                   *                                               *                                                   *</p><p>A dancer finished his hip hop routine, giving a grand bow afterward. Lazlow came on the screen clapping. "Haha, yeah that was really-" He cut off his own sentence, "Alright, it's the auditions Fame or Shame season fourteen right here in Vinewood, San Andreas! Coming up next it's Tracey De Santa." He clapped. "Judges, Tracey De Santa!" He welcomed the woman on the screen. She was bright blonde, wearing a white crop top and red mini skirt. You wondered if she could get any more slutty, and rolled your eyes. "Tracey's a dancer, but she also likes acting, modeling, and working with children. That's- that's beautiful." He patted her on the shoulder. "You're so original like a basket full of puppies or a rainbow- or a pile of puke."</p><p>Her face looked delighted until he said the last part. You couldn't help but have some small part of you agree with him, most chicks who actually went on that show were basic as fuck. </p><p>"Who are these clowns?" He asked, both of them looking off the screen. </p><p>"My dad and..." Her eyes blinked until she recognized the figure, "Trevor?!"</p><p>The television had your full attention when that name escaped her lips. There was no way in hell it could be the same Trevor. </p><p>"Two dads, hah great, very San Andreas." He commented. She walked off camera, asking them what they were doing there. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" The talk-shit-show host asked. </p><p>She shimmied her way back on camera, shifting slightly. "Okaayyy, I'm back." her smile was wide, and her eyes were bright. </p><p>"Relax, chill, make yourself at home, we just got a little show to do here." He talked to the men off camera. "Alright its fame or shame for Tracey De Santa, music!" </p><p>The girl began dancing rather shamelessly, grabbing her breasts, then shimmying and turning around to take off her thong. She went up by the judges table and put one leg up, thrusting her hips in the air to the music. Lazlow came into the shot with her, he grabbed on to her hips and began "dancing" with her. Looked to you like it meant a little more to the shit show host. </p><p>Off the camera, you heard a gruff voice. "Okay- thats enough. Whoa! Whoa! I said that's enough!" A dark haired, tall man came into shot of the cameras, forcing Lazlow off from the blonde girl, and pushing him on to the ground. She pulled the dark haired man's arm, to keep him back.</p><p>"Hey, I got security. Security!" He squealed from on the floor.</p><p>A familiar criminal stepped into sight of the camera. Your jaw dropped. He was holding a folded chair in a defensive position as the other man screamed at security. Trevor knocked the man who was supposedly security in the head with the blue chair, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Tracey De Santa could be heard whaling in the background. He pointed to who you assumed was Lazlow and yelled, "Get back here you little shit!"</p><p>The live broadcast cut off, giving a technical difficulties screen. You sat there in awe. Did that actually just happen? Who was the man that was with him and how did he know that Tracey bitch? Your mind flooded with questions as events unfolded off from your TV screen.</p><p>Michael and Trevor ran out to the front Parking lot after Lazlow, only to find that their car had been towed. There was a large trailer truck ready to go, Trevor ran up, threw the driver out, and assumed control. They hurdled after the small, electric car that Lazlow drove, a large black semi-truck rumbling after it. Turn after turn they missed the car, following it but never fully making a hit. He pulled onto the train tracks, and down into the river channel, which held lots of crossing bridges of Los Santos. They were surrounded by concrete. Trevor got out of the large vehicle, approaching the talk show host. </p><p>"Oh, hey- hey- guys." He spoke nervously.</p><p>"You run out of batteries, huh?" Trevor asked.</p><p>He was already cowering like a bitch. "I didn't mean anything by it alright." He had his hands up defensively. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Trevor stepped closer, "Well that little girl sat on my lap when she was two years old. And I swore to god that I would rip the fucking skin off anyone who fuckin' wronged her."</p><p>"Look, I'm just a dumb ass A-list celebrity trying to entertain America, okay? I got a lot of stuff going on right now dude besides you trying to kill me." He sniveled, "Now I have multiple sexual harassment law suits plus-" He put his hand up, "I"m an addict, alright? And I've relapsed. I can't stop jackin' dude. I jack it in traffic." </p><p>"What's your talent, huh? Apart from loving sex?" Trevor aked.</p><p>"Dude haven't you seen my show? It's not live, it's not funny, that's my genius- I've got no fuckin' talent." </p><p>Michael spoke up, "It clearly ain't being humble, T. You proved your point."</p><p>"This is your daughter, you should be wanting to rip the fucking ponytail of the back of this guys head!" He yelled, "AND YOU!" He pointed down at Lazlow. "Pants. Off." </p><p>Lazlow looked at the man in front of him, and knew he wasn't fucking around. "Uh, okay..." He fumbled with his pants over his shoes. </p><p>"There they go." Trevor spoke low as he took out his cellphone. "Alright, I want you to dance sexy celebri-tay."</p><p>The shit show host had his hands over his crotch, and white briefs, looking confused and scared. "I-I need music or-"</p><p>Trevor's harsh voice interrupted him, "ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING ANNOY ME, huh?" He asked.</p><p>He stuttered nervously, "I-I-I'll dance."</p><p>"Good." Trevor spoke low. He began dancing in an awkward way. "Alright, alright, now drop it like its hot. Alright? I want to see you get nice and low." He shimmied low to the ground, spreading his legs outward and shifting his feet in, the thug encouraging him. "Come on, lower lower! Ohh!" The celebrity fell down, his white undies hitting the dirty ground. </p><p>"Please don't kill me okay? I'm supposed to be on a magazine cover next week!" He whined. </p><p>Michael helped the coward of a man to his feet. "Alright, get up- take off. Go, now, before I change my mind!"</p><p>Trevor yelled after the pantsless, terrified shit show host Lazlow, "I got it all on my camera you fuckin' pussy! The world is gonna see your shit!" He pointed after him.</p><p>A deep, hearty chuckle arose from Michael. "I'm goin home." He spoke.</p><p>"The fuck did you do without me for nine years, huh?" Trevor asked, as he got back into the semi-truck. Before he went anywhere, his mind flashed of you. If anyone could appreciate the video he just took, it might be you. He looked to his phone, and say that you had already texted him. The message read: </p><p>"Hey, it's (Y/N). Were you on Fame or Shame today???"</p><p>A grin played on the dangerous man's lips as he added your contact to his phone, and sent you the video of the dancing celebrity. </p><p>*</p><p>'Bzzt Bzzt' Your phone buzzed on the sofa next to you. You looked down to see that Trevor had sent you a message with a video attachment. You finger swiped over the smooth, black screen, illuminating it with your touch. His message to you read:</p><p>"I think you'll enjoy this as much as I did. I'll come and visit you soon."</p><p>You opened the video, watching Lazlow get bullied by Trevor. You actually couldn't remember a time when you had laughed so hard, especially when the douche-bag fell on the ground. That guy really did give you the creeps, but it was heavily founded as you knew how many lawsuits he was facing. </p><p>The video ended, and you sat in amazement. He was incredibly unpredictable in all his actions, and for some reason, it only succeeded in making him more attractive, and alluring. </p><p>`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<br/>
"Hello Trevor." Wayde stepped out from the bathroom to greet the large man. "I missed you."</p><p>Trevor replied in a soft tone, "Hello, Wayde. I missed you too."</p><p>"Hello, Trevor." Floyd waved. He always managed to look nervous around him, with good reason.</p><p>"Oh, hey, there hotlips. Where you been hidin?" He asked while raising a brow.</p><p>"No- n-n-nowhere." He backed up timidly.</p><p>Trevor stepped toward Floyd. "I got a knot the size of a baseball in here, alright? Needs a little ahh loosening up, alright?" He asked, gesturing to his thigh.</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Massage me motherfucker!" He barked. Floyd obliged and began rubbing his thigh. "Good, good- aahhh uggghh." He threw his head back in relief.</p><p>Michael walked through the door. "Trevor's hard at work, huh?" He asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Where's the surrogate child?" Trevor asked.</p><p>"Who?" He went over and stood by the makeshift plan board Trevor had made out of the living room wall.</p><p>"The boy! With the stars in his eyes."</p><p>"It's not like that." Michael replied.</p><p>"What's not like that?" Franklin's deep voice entered the room as he stepped into view.</p><p>"Hey! Hey there uh- You and him the old father son issues?" He motioned between Michael and Franklin, "Gives me the fuckin' creeps."</p><p>Franklin looked down at Floyd. "How's the leg rub?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh its excellent, you want a go?" T asked, pointing down.</p><p>There was a slight chuckle in Franklin's voice, "No, I'm good, dog." He walked over to Michael, greeting him with a fist bump.</p><p>"Hey I-I called you guys here to discuss this job that I've been planning."</p><p>"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Michael asked.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Michael, alright? You owe me." He pointed.</p><p>"Hey did you talk to Lester?"</p><p>"I called him. He's in the hospital or something, alright? We keep him out and we get twenty percent. Well unless of course, you go states again and uh have me arrested." Trevor squinted his dark brown eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it wasn't like that." Michael crossed his arms in disapproval.</p><p>"It better not have been." He growled.</p><p>"Yeah like you give a fuck."</p><p>"Oh, see I give a fuck Michael." His voice got in a dangerous and low tone, "It's a position. A fuckin' viewpoint, alright? Like God. Like Evolution. Like anything else." His tone grew louder as he spoke. "Sunshine, boredom, lies. That's what we got. Other people, they have other worlds, but for me? I'm like a vulture just circling the desert lookin for fuckin corpses, y'know? A carrion eating motherfucker. Do you understand that?!"</p><p>Michael chuckled. "Wow." He clapped. "Whoo! Bravo! You fucking idiot."</p><p>Franklin spoke up after silently observing the older men. "Man, I still don't get the score. What's the fuckin plan?" He asked.</p><p>"We got Floyd, alright?" Trevor began, Floyd walked into the room upon hearing his name. "Now Floyd's gonna-" Anger flashed in his eyes at the timid man. "-not- Fuck, get out of here, alright!" He scurried off like a scared little mouse. "Now Floyd here works at the port. He puts me under Merryweather security, who were running some tests out at sea for Uncle Sam. We're going to take whatever it is they're testing. Now, got a couple buyers lined up. I guarantee no problems, and no major heat. Mmm Let's get going, alright? Let's take our slightly-past-it vibe to an airfield where I've got a sub, I got a chopper, I got everything we need. Alright, let's do this ya fucks!" Trevor yelled excitedly as he walked out from the apartment.</p><p>All three men filed out of the apartment and into Trevor's truck. Once they all got in, Michael took a peek at the GPS. "Sandy Shores- that's quite a distance." He remarked.</p><p>"What's with this guy?" Trevor asked.</p><p>"Man I didn't realize we was going all the way out there either." Franklin spoke.</p><p>"I've been told your generation are workshy, repeatedly." He shot a look over at the young gangster. "But this is the first time I've seen it for myself. You won't leave the city for the biggest take of your life?"</p><p>"Man, it's not like that."</p><p>"Well what is it like - huh? You think the world owes you a living? You want money and respect but you won't cross the street to get it." He swerved around cars, ignoring any traffic rules.</p><p>"That useless millennials shit is more of a middle class thing. Where I'm from hustling's still hustling, And going halfway across the state is still, uhhh, going halfway across the state."</p><p>"Yeah well, Sandy Shores is the global headquarters for TP Inc., okay? So we gotta make the trip."</p><p>"TP Inc?" Franklin asked.</p><p>"Trevor Philips Industries - my company." He spoke proudly.</p><p>"Industries or Incorporated? If its TP Inc it's be Trevor Philips Incorporated, just sayin." Michael remarked.</p><p>"You're mocking me. Nice. Is it so strange that I've made a success of my life? I know that wasn't what you wanted for me when you ran off but still." He spouted off. </p><p>"Trevor." Michael stopped him. </p><p>"It's a business, Michael, and honest American business, and there aren't many of em left. Hey, you know what airstrip we're going to? We're managing it."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd hate to think what you did to the last managers."</p><p>"The Lost MC LLP experienced an unexpected downturn- we had to step in."</p><p>"The Lost Motorcycle club!" Michael laughed, "Yeah, you're a serious businessman, T."</p><p>"I cannot believe this- the hard working entrepreneur is getting shit from a guy so lazy he retired in his thirties- and then from this other guy who's sense of entitlement is so strong he asks, "How far we have to travel?" When he's offered a job he ain't even qualified to do! This is why the country is screwed! There's not enough me's and there's too many you's!"</p><p>"Yeah, a country full of you's- that's just what this country needs." Michael sarcastically remarked.</p><p>"Shit would get done! It would be Darwinian."</p><p>Franklin spoke up once more, "Hey look, dude, we helping you out, but if you think you'd be better off on your own-"</p><p>"No, no, no. Hey- look- hey let's all just- lets calm down alright? We have a score to take. There is profit to be made. I mean, don't that beat getting picked up by G-men and forced to work for free?" Trevor asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright. Talk us through exactly what's going on." Michael looked at Trevor. </p><p>"We're going out to Sandy Shores." He began. </p><p>"I know that part."</p><p>"My guys will meet us there, they'll have the submarine. I'm going to get into said submarine then- wait hold on. You had the flying lessons, right?" He asked.</p><p>"I feel pretty comfortable in the air."</p><p>"Okay good, There's an army chopper at the airfield- you're both getting into it. Michael's flying. He's going to take off, pick up the submarine with me in it, and fly it out to a point off the coast. You're going to drop me in the ocean, I'll pilot the sub down the find this device the government's been testing. I'll get it, surface, you'll fly me back to the airfield."</p><p>"What kind of device?" Franklin asked.</p><p>"What kind doesn't matter. How much we'll be paid for it does matter."</p><p>"These are government scientists we're robbing?" Michael asked.</p><p>"I said at the condo, the tests are being run by Merryweather Security Consulting."</p><p>"Ah, yes, the mercenaries- fresh from fighting our secret oil wars. Should be very relaxing." Michael rolled his eyes. </p><p>"If stealing a prototype like this from the government was "relaxing" then everyone would be doing it. As it stands we've got an opportunity to mint some serious coin."</p><p>"Oh woah woah woah, There's easier ways. This sounds extreme, T. Even for you. Can we rethink? I mean how deep are you into it?" He asked.</p><p>"How deep - I've got a sub. I've got a big helicopter. I've been researching this since I got to LS. Those guys- Wade and his cousin Floyd- are expecting a paycheck. Same with my intel guy Ron Jakowski - who is a damn sight better than Lester, I might add." They neared the airstrip in the truck.</p><p>"Okay, fine, fine. I'll go along with it." Trevor whipped out of the truck and began walking. "And here's my submarine. Floyd, Wade- stand by the hangar." The men went separate ways, Trevor, into the submarine, Michael and Franklin in the cargobob.</p><p>The cargobob picked up the submarine and began heading their way to Paleto Cove. Once there, Trevor was dropped into the ocean to find whatever Merryweather was testing out at sea. He used an app on his phone called Trackify to find the submersible. </p><p>"Alrighty tighty mc-flighty I'm down here! My phones hooked up to the sensors on the sub bloop bloop bloop! I got an app here that should pick up the signal. Its relaying the diagnostics from this thing." Trevor piloted into the abyss of the water.</p><p>"Come on get to it man. A military helicopter hovering over by this platform is gonna raise suspicions." Michael gruffed through the mic. </p><p>Trevor continued his way down on the ocean floor, until the red blip on his radar got closer.</p><p>Michael checked on him after a while, "Hey, how are you doing down there?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm staring into the abyss, Michael. And I like it." He maneuvered around but still couldn't see it until he got into a specific area. He picked up the device with the sub, and began surfacing. Once surfaced, Michael picked him up in the cargobob. All seemed well as they coptered out of Paleto Bay, until Merryweather security ships spotted them. Then it kind of went to shit. Franklin had to shoot at the boats below. Two on the left side, and two on the right. Those, however, were the least of their problems. Because then, came the choppers. One on each side shooting at the cargobob. Franklin made quick work of the two choppers, shooting them down. The men felt a rocket ram into the back of the cargobob, meaning there was still one more to take down.  You could hear the engine fail as it swirled down, and fell to the ground. They made their way back to Trevor's air strip after the carnage. Michael dropped the submarine, and parked the copter.</p><p>"Woo!" Trevor erupted as he opened the hatch of the sub.</p><p>A small, angry man's voice yelled out. "Do you know what you've done?! The wire is going fucking crazy!"</p><p>"Oh and good to see you too!" Trevor hopped off the sub. "What's it been? Huh Ten years?"</p><p>Lester stepped forward, his cane in front of him. "After this, the government won't care how longs it's been! They're gonna put you and everyone you knew on their kill list. And you!" He gestured to Michael. "I thought you would be smarter than this."</p><p>"What did I do?" he asked. </p><p>"Stealing a super weapon to sell to the Chinese!" The sickly man erupted.</p><p>"Damn T, this some kind of nuke or some shit?" Franklin asked. </p><p>"I thought you said you spoke to him." Michael looked pissed.</p><p>"Yeah I did! Okay?" The dark haired, blue eyed criminal didn't look convinced, "Kind of. I mean he was all woozy and shit. It doesn't matter, alright? It's done, we've got it."</p><p>"Well we could put it back." Lester spoke, "Drop it in the sea by the time they get a salvage operation around together-"</p><p>"No!" Trevor yelled defiantly.</p><p>"Oh, so you want a drone circling your trailer?" he sneered. </p><p>"We'll get you another score, Trevor." Michael assured him.</p><p>Trevor paced back and forth, looking at all the men before him in anger. He pointed a finger and breathed in his nose, "You owe me!" He barked, "Wade get in that chopper. Listen to whatever this fuckin' moron has to say."</p><p>"Okay!" Wade ran off. </p><p>"Alright on that note, I'm out of here." Michael walked off, "You won't be seeing me back here in a long time."</p><p>"Hey!" Trevor called after him, "We need a score! Remember!"</p><p>Franklin spoke to Michael as they got in his rental car, "Man I thought I was done not gettin paid for these licks."</p><p>"Woah! Me too!" The  slumlord yelled after him. When they got in the car and pulled off he rammed his head into nearby boards and then screamed angrily at the sky. He needed to blow off some fucking steam, and knew just the person to do it with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Let Me the F*ck In"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor had completely forgot that he had driven his truck to the airstrip, and in a blind rage he stole a poor passerby's car. The man ran off instantly, knowing he wouldn't win the fight for his vehicle. T knew his destination, a red little house that wasn't too far from his. Something about you just made him feel... better. Not many things, or people for that matter, made it so easy to ease his pain. Even if it was just seeing your beautiful (h/c) locks that adorned your head, and soft (e/c) eyes. He was comfortable around you, and didn't know why. He whipped the car into your front lawn and got out.</p><p>There was a loud knock at your front door. What was it? Two in the morning? You looked at the clock next to you, it shining two forty-nine AM. More hard, loud knocks at your door. You got up, and groggily walked to your door. You opened it without a thought, seeing a tall, handsome drug lord in front of you. It had been more than a few weeks since you saw him last. As far as you knew he was staying in LS with Wade and Floyd.</p><p>"Trevor?" You yawned. "What the hell are you doing here so early? And is that someone... else's car?" You asked him, pointing to a nearly wrecked black car that was sitting on your front lawn.</p><p>He didn't really seem as concerned about the car as you. Honestly, he looked pissed. "Everything is so FUCKED!" He yelled, and paced back and forth in front of your front door. He stopped his pacing and stood in front of you intimidatingly. "Let me the fuck in."</p><p>Sleepily you stepped to the side. If there was one thing you knew about Trevor Philips, is that it was his way or the highway. He walked in and began pacing again. "When you take a score, it's supposed to be taking a FUCKING score, not putting it the FUCK back. Those Merryweather god-damn world order keeping LIZARD PEOPLE FUCKS. And then-" He turned to look at you, "And then that goddamn hillbilly calls me up and threatens me. ME. Does he not realize how fast I could shove his fucking ass down his throat? Those little fucks are all dead! I should have killed every last living fuckin O'Neil." He huffed and puffed after his rant.</p><p>Your brain had barely processed what he had said, or why he was here. He looked at you up and down, seeing the way you swayed every so slightly, fighting the pulling temptation of sleep. He looked at your breasts and supple hips, the way that your form appealed to his very desires. You yawned, and he felt his cock twitch upon watching your perfect lips open wide. "I still don't understand why you're here? I mean you sent me that video of Lazlow a week ago- and then just random calls from LS." He stepped close to you, closing the gap between the both of you. His rough hands grazed over your hips, you were only in a oversized t-shirt and some boxers. </p><p>"I'm here," He hissed dangerously in your ear, "Because I want to blow off some fucking steam." He grinded his hips against yours slightly, making his message more clear. Your cheeks got hot, you hadn't had sex since you saw him last. </p><p>"Trevor, I have work in the morning, and I know you're like a super criminal so you don't operate at normal hours-" He cut you off by backing you up against the wall forcefully, but not enough to hurt you. You couldn't help but feel incredibly small against his muscular, 6'3" height. He leant down and gave your neck a long, erotic lick. </p><p>"Come on..." He whispered, "I'm fuckin' hard, I'm ready to fuck." His voice grew louder. "Are you ready to fuck too?" You watched and felt his muscles contract when he spoke. </p><p>Somehow, when he was around it was like he sucked you into his world, as dangerous as it was. You forgot all about your stupid little job, about the menial paycheck it gave. Nothing could give you the thrill, and satisfaction that he did. "Fuck yes." You replied.</p><p>He grinned like a sly devil and licked his lips. He pressed you into the wall hard and let his hands roam over your body. You couldn't help but let out a small moan, he growled. Whenever he made those low, deep, noises it always sent butterflies fluttering throughout your core. Your lips crashed with his, he made quick work to get his tongue inside of your mouth. He knew just after spending one night with you it was a trigger to get you wet. He broke the kiss to give attention to your neck once more, licking and sucking hard. Occasionally he gave a hard bite, which hurt, but also felt good. His large hands trailed up and down your thighs before giving a playful stroke in the middle of them. "Take those fuckin things off." He demanded. </p><p>You bit your lip and obliged, letting the boxers fall to the floor, leaving you bare. He made quick work of his own pants, and lifted you off the ground. His hands on your ass cheeks, you wrapped your legs around him. He braced you on the wall behind you, looking deeply into your (e/c) eyes. Without warning, he rammed his thick, long cock into you. "Fuck!" You threw your head back in surprise, the force of gravity and his thrusting pulling you on to his cock was an entirely new feeling. </p><p>"Yeah? You like that?" He rammed into you again, before fucking you at a hard pace. You found it impressive how he was able to hold you up and still keep decent stamina. </p><p>"God yes! Fuck me Trevor!" You exclaimed, throwing your head back in pleasure, You could feel your pussy juices streaming down his cock, allowing him smooth entry and exit. </p><p>He still held you up with one hand, and began lightly choking you with the other, getting into the moment. The feeling was euphoric, his hand around your throat, fucking you like a little doll. The slight deprivation of air only increased the sense of pleasure that was building up inside. You grinded your hips into his as he fucked you harder. His hand tightened around your throat, straining your moans. You tried to speak but it was hard to, and then he went at a lightning speed. It shouldn't have even have been humanly possible, you thought. Especially because he was still holding you up, pressed against the wall. Your feet were nowhere near touching the floor. Now you knew he was holding out on you last time. All you could do was moan, he grunted and moaned as well, nearing close to an orgasm. He went just a little harder, giving everything in him to pounding your tight hole. "I'm gonna cum- fuck!"</p><p>"Ugh me too!" You tensed up around him, feeling the orgasm quake throughout you. You came hard, harder than you had in your entire life. He pumped into you a few more times just to milk your moans and orgasms, before gently setting you down on your feet. Your legs were wobbly from cumming, and you almost fell over. He caught you, and scooped you up into his arms. He dumped you on your couch and let you lay there, starry-eyed. </p><p>He walked over to your fridge and raided it for a beer, twisting the cap off and popping it in the little makeshift garbage bag you had. You moved over so he could sit on the small little sofa with you. "That- I needed that." He breathed, taking a large swig of the beer. </p><p>You looked at the seashell clock on your wall. Looks like you were definitely calling in. "Well you fucked my workday up." You poked him in his defined chest. </p><p>"Well gee- I'm sorry," He said sarcastically, "Because it looked like you really enjoyed it." </p><p>You blushed. "I did, but now, because I have to call off, you're spending the day with me. Clear your calender drug lord, because I want that joy ride you promised me."</p><p>"What I just did wasn't a joy?" He asked. </p><p>"I want to do something. Take me on a job." You looked him dead in the eyes. </p><p>"You? You can't be serious." He held up your arm. "How do you expect to fight if you get in a tough situation?" </p><p>"You'll protect me, though. Won't you?" You asked. </p><p>"Well yeah." He thought, "I am pretty amazing. But you should really get some more shooting lessons in, you suck at it." </p><p>"Well, can we do that, and then you take me on a job?" </p><p>He paused and looked at you deeply. He took in all of your features. He wouldn't let anyone else touch you, and if they did, they were a fuckin deadman. It was hard for him to resist you. "Fine." </p><p>You really didn't know what you were getting yourself into.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>You awoke next to Trevor once again, feeling safe in his embrace. You thought that really was warped. He killed people, sold drugs, probably guns. You knew he killed Johnny, everyone knew. It should make you scared shitless. Lots of people actually liked him, for a biker dude he was kind of nice. You should have been at least a little frightened that an enraged psycho came to your door at 2AM, incredibly pissed off. What did you do? You fucked him. </p><p>You studied him as he slept, he really did look peaceful when he was sleeping. No underlying shifty looks, or a strange sadness that seemed to wipe across his expression at times. You wondered if anyone else noticed it too. Your body was facing his. Trevor's hands were wrapped around you, one of them instinctively groped on to an asscheek, keeping you in perfect place for him to cuddle. He was so strong you couldn't have moved if you wanted to, so you just laid there in a sleepy cuddle bliss. Sometimes he grunted in his sleep while he dreamt, his muscles tensed as he held onto you. It did make you a little nervous. </p><p>"...Trevor?" You whispered to him, examining his expression. His brows were pressed together seriously, whatever he was dreaming about obviously wasn't pleasant. "Hey, T." Your voice elevated beyond a whisper. You poked his nose repeatedly. "Treevvvvooorrr." </p><p>"Gnuh, What." He grunted as his eyes fluttered open. "Fuck." He put a hand to his forehead. "My head hurts. I need some fuckin crystal." </p><p>"Uhhh you know I only have weed."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I can just walk over to my trailer." He rubbed his temples with one hand, and released his grip on you with the other. </p><p>You rolled over and got off the bed. "Well, let me wake and bake and then I'll come with you." </p><p>"God it is sexy hearing you say shit like that." He stared at you, taking in all of your beauty. A soft blush spread across your face. He really liked doing that to you. Trevor began to really wonder what pulled him to you so much. He also wondered why you didn't seem scared of him in the slightest. "You know that I do bad things right? And- its like all the fuckin time. I'm just out here ready to fuck shit up, shake the system and grab every dollar that falls my way, alright? Other people? They have a soul, a fuckin conscience. Me? I have a demon inside. I have a need to feed on the darkness- the danger- the death." His gaze was intense. </p><p>You sat back down on the bed, facing him. "I think there's more to you, though. You can tell me every bad thing you've done, and just- let me love you anyways."</p><p>He looked a little amazed. No one had accepted him wholly, and fully before. He had to use intimidation, subjugation, humiliation, and manipulation in order to get people to do what he wanted. It bewildered him that you were just ready to jump into his world with him. "You love me?" He asked. </p><p>Fuck, that's not what you had meant to say. Part of you meant it, though. "Yeah, I think so."</p><p>"I think I... kind of love you too." He looked awkward as he said it. "But don't tell anyone else that or I'll fucking skin them." Truth was, if anyone knew that he loved someone, you'd become a target... maybe. They'd have to have one hell of a death wish.</p><p>"You got it." You put your hands up in surrender. With that, you went to your preferred little bong and took a few hits. After that, you brushed your teeth and picked out a (f/c) tank top, and some jean shorts. It was a hot one in Sandy Shores today.</p><p>"I need uppers. Fuck." He rolled out of your bed, and put the clothes on he was wearing from last night. "Are you ready, or what?" He asked in a grumpy tone. </p><p>"Yeah." You replied.</p><p>With that, he led the way, opening your door for you as you left. For a psychopathic killer, and drug dealer he did have this gentlemanly side to him that was charming. It was a short walk to his trailer, only around the corner. It was swelteringly hot, the cicadas were buzzing, and you could see the heat roasting off the pavement. His home was right next to a liquor store. It was covered in weeds, which kind of made it look pretty. On the fence in front of his lawn, overgrown weeds outstretched, purple flowers dotting among them. His garage was made almost entirely out of scrap. He walked into his trailer, sighing a little relief that he could indulge in amphetamines. You followed after him, not expecting how messy it would actually be. There were fast food wrappings, dirty magazines, and cockroaches. His tabe was knocked over into the corner of the room, redwood cigarette cartons to be seen everywhere, half-eaten food on the floor and general messiness. I mean, yeah your trailer wasn't  beacon of cleanliness but come on, man. He noticed you weren't sure where to even sit and just dumped everything from the couch onto the floor. </p><p>"Told you your place would be cleaner." He grunted. </p><p>"I mean, you're a busy guy." You shrugged. "Plus, haven't you been holed up in LS at Wayde's Cousin's place?" You asked him. </p><p>He coughed, taking a hit from a crack pipe. "Yeah. Darling Deborah ain't home so, we were planning a score. Merryweather was testing some kind of super weapon, and I stole it." He said proudly, before his face twisted into a grimace. "But then a certain sickly little gremlin of a man ruined my fucking fun. Had to put it back or I'd have feds coming out of the toilet." He huffed and muttered under his breath, "Bullshit."</p><p>"Well, then let's plan our own score."</p><p>"You think it's that simple?" He asked. "I've been researching this job since I got into LS." </p><p>You squinted your eyes at him. "You only got in LS a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Fine, then let's hear you come up with a heist." He crossed his arms</p><p>You thought about the Jewelry store heist that happened not too long ago. It would be really fun to make off with some jewels, pearls. Didn't have to be a super fancy shop, it could be a really nice pawn shop. Yeah, that would be perfect. "I wanna rob a pawn shop for jewelry."</p><p>He looked impressed. "Now that, my twisted cupcake, is doable. We can go in, take a some shit, and get out clean. Just have to find the where and the when,I can get my guy, Ron on it." He kicked the trailer door open, yelling to a neighbor, "RON, you pathetic wreck of a man! I have a job I want you to look up."</p><p>"What kind of job?" A small man in a bucket hat busted out of the trailer next door, scurrying his way onto Trevor's porch. </p><p>"I need a decently high end pawn shop to rob. Something that has lots of jewelry. Expensive shit." His eyes shifted dangerously. "Think you can do that?"</p><p>"Of course! I'll get right on it." He replied.</p><p>Trevor introduced the two of you. "Ron, this is (Y/N), she's my... woman. She's going to be the one coming with me on this job, so you make sure that it's one hundred percent safe, you understand me?"</p><p>"I'll do my best, Trevor. You know what happened with the last one." He said meekly.</p><p>Trevor raised a fist as is he was going to punch Ron, but restrained himself. "Just. Fucking. Do it." Ron ran off to his trailer, presumably to work on the logistics for the robbery you were about to commit. "Alright, now that he's gone, we need to get you to an actual range."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>An actual shooting range was much different than shooting beer cans off a split-rail fence in the middle of nowhere. Loud music from Channel X blasted, and people around you were shooting decisively, almost expertly looking. It intimidated you, but only a little. You knew that you had someone who was even better at shooting than the other people. You tried out various guns, from hand guns, to assault rifles, and even shotguns. The targets moved, and came in different set ups and patterns. You were impressed at how interactive the range was. Overall, you really liked keeping to pistols, though. AP pistols, and combat pistols, those seemed to gel with your shooting style better. </p><p>Trevor just had fun watching you have a good time. Getting to hold his hands on your hips and work with your stance, teaching you the correct way to aim. He found himself falling even deeper in love with you. The way your (e/c) orbs gazed into his, and the excitement that doing dangerous things brought you. Not many people dared to dance with Trevor Philips, but when they did, they were always some kind of crazy, and you were not an exception. He liked your kind of crazy, and he could only hope that you could accept all of his. </p><p>After a good, long shooting session, your skills had improved immensely. You could hit the target decently each time, and were a little more confident if you ever needed to use one of the guns. Trevor, of course, bought you more.  Even went as far as to get you a fully customized weapon with a suppressor, scope, and a neat looking tint. Other guys bought their girlfriend's jewelry, and you? Well, Trevor bought you guns and gave you free dope. You liked that, though. Materialistic things were kind of stupid, you liked being with Trevor because he was real. He didn't pretend to be someone else. He was just a genuine person. Yeah, he had a lot of problems, but who didn't?</p><p>Trevor's phone started ringing. He answered, "T-revor Philips Industries, how may I help you fuck off." A familiar, nervous sounding voice came on the speaker. </p><p>"Hey, T, I found that pawn shop for you, its over on. Strawberry Avenue, real close to the Vanilla Unicorn. You might be able to get out pretty clean." Wayde typed on a computer in the background.</p><p>"Perfect, just finishing up at the range and we'll take a look." He winked at you, and hung up the phone. "You ready to go, dollface?" He asked.</p><p>"Always." You replied, leading the way out this time. </p><p>Honestly, Trevor was scared of himself. The way that everyone always left him, and the last thing he wanted to do was watch you leave. He reached out and grabbed your hand, stopping you in your tracks. You looked at him curiously, examining the expression on his face. That  strange sadness was spread across it. You didn't have to say words, you simply stepped back and allowed him to lead you, holding your hand. It was the first time he'd displayed public affection of any kind, and it made you feel special. It was kind of weird, you've been fuck buddies for a few weeks and now he's calling you 'his woman.' He opened the truck door for you, and the hopped in on the driver's side. It wasn't too long of a drive from the Gun Club to Strawberry Ave. </p><p>You arrived at a pawn shop, it had a blue roof and cages on the inside of the windows. It definitely was a nicer type of pawn shop. "PAWN JEWELRY" displayed in large letters for all to see, along with, "Short Collateral CASH LOANS." You felt a pang of anxiety enter you as you realized that you were standing in front of a place you were planning on robbing.</p><p> You whispered in Trevor's ear, causing him to blush for once. "We're not robbing this right now, right?" You asked him. </p><p>He chuckled a bit. "Oh no, no. We're going to go in, look around, and leave. They're used to that shit. This is only scoping out the goods." He opened the establishment's door and let you walk in first. </p><p>"Buyin, Sellin, or wastin my time?" A chubby, bald man asked from behind the counter. </p><p>"Uh, I-" You choked, and started to sweat. You weren't sure what to do when you were 'scoping out the goods'. Trevor cut in for you, taking your hand in his. </p><p>"Well, me and my beautiful fiance here were looking for a ring. Something real, something nice. Gotta wait to get paid on Friday if you know what I mean." He winked, "So we were just looking around today."</p><p>The bald man looked unimpressed by the sentiment of love. "Alright, so wastin my time." He turned to an employee door behind him and yelled, "Abraham! Got a couple of customers out here for you to take care of." He turned back to the both of you. "Abraham will help you look at whatever you need. I have actually important things to be doing." He rolled his eyes and walked into presumably a back office. </p><p>A dark skinned, skinny man with aviator glasses came out. He reeked of pot, but hey, you weren't judging. "Yo wazzup, how can I help you homie?" He asked while rubbing his hands together. </p><p>"Heyo, homie," Trevor replied, "Where are your best engagement rings in this joint?" He asked. </p><p>"Ahhh, you gettin' hitched?" He asked, "Congrats, congrats, come on over here and I'll take a ring out of you like it." He walked over by several engagement rings, one caught your eye simply because it had the largest jewel there." </p><p>You didn't have to say a thing. Trevor already knew. He pointed at the ring aligned with your eyes. "That one." He spoke decisively.</p><p>"OOHH Wee, that's a nice choice my dude. That is a real 4 karat diamond, it runs for ten thousand dollars." </p><p>That was the kind of money he was looking for. Even if the other jewelry wasn't as expensive, this would be a decent little few-thousand-dollar score. He licked his lips in anticipation, and watched you as you examined the shiny diamond. It was large, and sparkled like the sun rippling off ocean waves. You could see hues and tints of rainbows as you turned it in the light. It fit perfectly on your ring finger and had a (G/S/RG) band. On the inside of the ring there was an engraving that said, "My luv." And now you knew why it was in a pawn shop. It didn't stop the ring from being absolutely gorgeous, though. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you think?" Trevor asked. </p><p>"Gosh." You looked at it, "It's so pretty, I just don't know..." You pondered, knowing pawn shops didn't hold items for customers. "Can you hold this until Friday?" You asked the fellow stoner behind the counter. </p><p>"Nope, sorry. First come, first serve, as the boss says." He replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," You feigned being sad, "Guess I'll have to wait until Friday." You handed the for karat diamond ring back to the skinny man, and Trevor took you by the hand and led you out of the pawn shop. He gruffed a thank you before leaving. </p><p>Once you got in his truck, he licked his lips dangerously. "Their security system is shot, it's only there for show. This, my dear, will be like taking candy from a fuckin baby." He slammed his foot on the gas, and began to drive. "Tomorrow we're robbing it." </p><p>You whipped around in your seat and looked at him. "Isn't that too soon?" You asked. </p><p>"Not if we're wearing masks, and go in when that guy isn't working, so he won't recognize us. Kill a couple fuckers if we have to, and get out clean." He swerved around cars, avoiding the rules of the road, and gave you a wink when he was in a safe driving space. </p><p>Tomorrow was going to be one hell of an adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "The F*ck Did You Do?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, Fuck!" Trevor exclaimed, his hands were on your hips, and he was behind you. His long, thick cock was pistoning in and out of you doggy style. This morning, he was toying with you even more than usual. You were playing a game, where if you made a noise, then you'd be punished. </p><p>You held back your moans as best as you could. Your face was flushed from Trevor fucking you fast and hard. Your lip was tucked under your teeth, biting hard to avoid a moan from escaping. You could feel how thick his cock felt from this angle, and it was amazing. Without warning, he began going faster, and harder. He smacked your ass hard a couple of times. With the second smack, a moan escaped you. You covered your mouth with one hand, the other propping you up. "Shit." You muttered. </p><p>"I thought," He said between thrusts and grunts, "That you were going to be a good girl, but I guess not." He reached and grabbed you by up the hair forcefully, but nothing that would harm you. When he had in a position he wanted, his hand wrapped around your throat from behind. </p><p>"Fuck Trevo-" You were cut off by a squeeze to the neck. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, and let me pound this tight little fucking pussy." He growled low, making his point. "The only thing I want to hear come from your lips is 'Yes, sir' Do you understand?"</p><p>You got butterflies. That was a feeling you'd never had with sex before, or anyone before, for that matter. "Y-Yes, sir." You managed to squeeze out.  It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of power he had over you. The feeling of his hand wrapped tightly around your throat, knowing full well that he could kill you if he so wished, but he wouldn't. He pumped in and out of you at an inhuman speed, ordering you to cum on his cock. You did exactly that, juices spilling around his cock as you did, he'd actually managed to make you squirt.</p><p>"Holy fuck." He breathed, and turned you around. His body collapsed on top of yours, and he gave your neck light kisses. "That was really hot." He licked the shell of your ear, making you blush. A devilish grin played on the criminal's face. "Let's go fuckin rob a place."</p><p>You grinned back at him. "Hell yeah." Honestly he could have gotten you to do anything after that session, your brain was still in a post-orgasm bliss. </p><p>The two of you got dressed in black hoodies, and loose black cargo pants. Stuff that didn't show your form or figure. Off you drove, from Sandy Shores to Strawberry, Los Santos. It was a long drive that left you with a lot of thinking. You couldn't help but feel little pings and pangs of anxiety as you neared exits to Los Santos. What if something went wrong? What if you had to actually fire your gun at a person?</p><p>Trevor whipped into the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn, heading straight for the back alley to avoid suspicion. He gazed into your (e/c) eyes, silently vowing that if anyone hurt you, they were going to end up as a new lunch meat. "Are you sure you're ready for this shit?" He asked. "People could die."</p><p>You gulped. "Yeah." You truly wanted to see inside the world of Trevor Philips, not just the blips that you got every time he visited to fuck you. You needed to see him for all of him. Even if deep down you did harbor a little fear for the man, but a large part of you trusted him more. He put on his ski mask, and you mimicked him. He took your hand, and began running, the both of you with black sacks to carry whatever you could take, and a bat to smash things open. </p><p>He bursted through the door, a strange gleam in his eyes as he did. He yelled at the bald man from yesterday, "GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR, PORKCHOP." </p><p>"Oh fuck to the no." The gruff man said, pulling out a gun from behind the counter. Before he could even cock his weapon, Trevor had drawn his gun and shot him. It happened so fast, you didn't even really had time to react. </p><p>"What are you doing? Smash that shit!" He barked. With that, you moved. He handed you the bat, and you smashed the glass. You grabbed any jewelry that you could. Movement was heard in the back office.</p><p>Without hesitation, Trevor walked back, a sinister aura about him. "You should've run away." You heard him say.</p><p>"No! Please, no!" You heard a man's voice beg, before another gunshot.</p><p> You felt a sense of dread. Trevor came back out, with little droplets of blood on him. He took the bat from your frozen hands, and smashed the case in front of you that held the most expensive ring. He grabbed the contents and shoved it in the bag, doing the same with other cases. Off in the distance, you began to hear sirens. </p><p>"Wonderful. And my tax dollars hard at work." Trevor grabbed your hand once again, and started running out the door. You ran down the back alley to the getaway car. </p><p>What was this feeling that you had? You weren't scared, but people dying so casually in your presence was unsettling. You just allowed him to control the situation, whipping out of the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn in a stolen sports car. He pressed on the gas hard, pinning you to your seat by the force. Your heart was thumping at an incredible rate. You'd just committed a robbery and were an accessory to murder. You looked at the tall, gruff man next to you, eyeing him and all his features. There was a smirk on his lips, something that spoke darkness. He didn't just like robbing, killing, and doing whatever he wanted to get his way, he loved it. He swerved into a parking garage, and waited for a few moments. He listened to the police scanner until the coast was clear, and began driving back to Sandy Shores with your stolen goodies. </p><p>"Was that fun, or what?!" He exclaimed, sounding even more pumped up and excited than this morning. </p><p>You noticed a bulge in the crotch of his pants. Did he... Did he get a boner from that? "Uh, yeah..." You looked out of the window, unsure of how to feel or respond. That wasn't the enthusiasm he had been looking for. He wanted to see the excitement gleam in your eyes, shooting a gun and running from the cops. But now... He wondered if that was going to actually become a reality. An awkward silence formed in the car, and you weren't sure how to break it. </p><p>The more you were quiet, the more nervous Trevor got that he did something wrong. "What's your problem? You were the one who asked to do this. And now you won't fuckin talk to me?" You opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off. "Y'know, I really don't appreciate the whole take-me-on-a-joy-ride and then judge-you-for-your-actions vibe." </p><p>Your face flushed. "I'm sorry." You looked at him apologetically. "It just startled me, that's all. I'm not trying to judge you, I promise." </p><p>"Yeah well it sure feels like it." He grumbled. </p><p>"Look at me." Your voice was serious.</p><p>He pulled the Truck off to the side of the road, and looked into your (e/c) orbs. "What." He asked pointedly. </p><p>"I meant what I said." You stared into his eyes. You could tell he wasn't sure what you were talking about. "When I said that I love you."</p><p>A blush spread across his face this time. "That's why..." He trailed off. "That's why I'm so scared of losing you. Anyone that's ever loved me- has left. They all leave."</p><p>"Yeah, well I won't. I'll stay in that red little house, and when you come, I'll be there for you. How about that?" </p><p>He examined your features carefully. He didn't say anything for a good long while, he just stared at your gorgeous, soft features. "I'll always come for you, then. Because, I meant what I said when I love you too, and I'll rip the fuckin' skin off anyone that even tries to harm you. And you just made me worried that I'd lose you like I lose everyone else, okay? I don't ever want that to happen, (y/n)."</p><p>Honestly, you weren't expecting that at all from him, but it made you feel closer to him. Like you gained a little insight into his feelings. In silence, he pulled back on to the road, and pulled into the exit to Sandy Shores. This time, the quiet didn't feel so awkward. There was less tension, and more of a peaceful absence of sound. He neared your house, slowing down in front of it. He stopped, his headlights resting on the chipped red paint. You got out and shut the door looking at him quizzically. </p><p>"Are you coming in?" You asked. </p><p>"Yeah." He spoke. His expression was alien, and unreadable. You fumbled with the lock on your door, and when you turned back around, he was backed out of your driveway, and drove off.</p><p>"What the fuck, Trevor?!" You yelled after him.</p><p>The criminal knew exactly what he was doing when he drove off.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>For just a second, he wanted you to feel the same kind of panic he felt. At the same time, guilt gnawed at him for making you feel that way. He knew one thing, though. He loved you, wholly and truly. He went out that night, not quite sure of what to do with himself, until he got a call from Michael.</p><p>It took a while to drive to where Michael had asked him, and it was morning by the time he got there.</p><p>Trevor whipped his truck into the beautifully landscaped driveway. He stepped out of his red, worn truck and looked at Michael. "What is this?" He asked.</p><p>"It's a thing. You said you wanted work? This is work." Michael replied, facing the house and walking towards it. </p><p>"Uh huh... And who's the guy?" </p><p>"You'll see." Michael walked up and knocked on the wooden double door.</p><p>"Yes?" A woman with red hair and a pink sweatsuit opened it. </p><p>"We're looking for Mr. Madrazo." He replied.</p><p>An angry Mexican man sounded in the background. "Patricia, for fucks sake, just let them in!"</p><p>"Right this way, gentleman."</p><p>Martin Madrazo chuckled as if he were meeting old friends, before addressing his wife once more. "Patricia, get us something to drink, would you? Quickly!" He smiled kindly at the sleek haired criminal. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Michael!" He chuckled once more.</p><p>"Likewise." Michael replied, trying not to show any emotion. All business. "This is my friend, Trevor."</p><p>"Ahh, sit down." Martin gestured to the sofa, while he continued to stand. "Sit, sit, sit. So, what did you tell him about me- about Martin Madrazo." He said his name proudly, and grandly. </p><p>"Martin's an old friend if mine, Trevor-"</p><p>"The truth." Martin cut him off.</p><p>"Martin... is a terrifying psychopath, who tried to kill me." </p><p>"Exactly!" Martin smiled, and sat down. "For some people, they don't fear me as much as they used to. People who are close to me. My closer-" He made a gesture of hitting Michael with an invisible bat. "You met him, Michael." He chuckled. "Well, apparently, he's thinking about testifying against me."</p><p>"So have him killed." Michael said gruffly.</p><p>"I'm going to." Martin replied. "But by you."</p><p>"I thought our debt was settled." He squinted his blue eyes at Martin.</p><p>"This is a favor for a friend." The Mexican man put it simply. "Or does friendship mean nothing these days?" He asked. </p><p>Trevor raised his hand as if he was in a classroom. "Uh, Hello? What's the deal?" </p><p>"This is him." Martin flashed a picture of a thuggish looking mexican who was wearing a blue jersey and black do rag. "Javier. He's flying off to Liberty City this afternoon." He whistled to imitate the sound of a plane. "And he's taking some files of mine. Innocent files, that uhm, I need back. There's a gun set up in the hills. I had a man watching the airport. We'll let you know, and when he flies by poof, shoot it down, and get the files back."</p><p>Trevor imitated the last part. "Poof." He shot a fake gun, "What's the pay? Huh?"</p><p>Michael had already gotten up to leave, "Trevor. Come on." </p><p>The drug lord got up and followed Michael. Patricia had returned with drinks on a platter. "Do you still want drinks?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Not now!" Martin roared at the small woman. He called her a name in spanish and began yelling at her. It only made the other two men move faster to get out of the Lion's Den.</p><p>Once they got closed the door, Michael's gruff voice sounded. "Alright, you grab a vehicle, somethin versatile. I'll handle the gun."</p><p>"Alright." Trevor replied.</p><p>"You need anything, get me on the headset." Michael and Trevor went their separate ways.</p><p>Trevor drove off in his truck, and stopped at an intersection. That's when he saw it, the perfect versatile vehicle. A guy stopped in his dirt bike as cars passed in the intersection. The tall, dark man got out of his truck and ran after him. He punched him with such a force that it knocked him off of the dirt bike. The guy got up, and tried to attack Trevor for his bike, but two hard punches to the face and he was out cold. He got on the bike and started riding away, and got on the headset with Michael.</p><p>"Mike! Mike, ya there? I got some poor bastard's dirt bike."</p><p>"Yeah, okay, well I ain't at the observatory yet, start heading that way." Michael replied. </p><p>"By the way I know why you took me there- to that guys house? Understood."</p><p>"Understood what? That he's a terrifying psycho and that you might have that in common? What is it? We gotta work for him."</p><p>"We don't gotta work for anyone but, I read you man, loud and clear."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. </p><p>"All that Aztec stuff! Those weird little artifacts."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The little fertility statues er whatever- the guy has trouble getting it up. We'll clear two, three million on those easy. Perverts will pay anything for hope."</p><p>Michael finally understood. His black brows pushed themselves together. "We weren't casing the joint!"</p><p>"We didn't agree to a fee for this job, so what's it all about?" Trevor asked. He wasn't about to do something for free again.</p><p>"Okay, the guy lives well. That don't mean we're robbing him. But it does mean he's got money to pay people who would help him. When the time comes, he'll do the right thing. If he don't, please, let me handle it." </p><p>"Trust me, I wouldn't wanna piss in his guts if his ass was on fire." Trevor grumbled over the headset.</p><p>"The fuck...?" Michael neared the observatory parking lot and pulled in. "Alright, I see the van with the gun in it, are you nearby?" He asked. </p><p>"Not far out. Shoot the plane down, and I'll be ready." Trevor growled. He was in the parking lot of the observatory, keeping a close eye on the sky. It was a beautiful, sunny day in Los Santos. </p><p>"T, if you could see this gun, it might convince you Martin Madrazo ain't someone to be messing with."</p><p>Trevor rolled his eyes. "The fancier the gun, the bigger the pussy that owns it. Now take. Down. The jet." He said pointedly. </p><p>Michael scanned for the jet in the scope of his gun. "I got her, southwest of the city. The jet's moving, gotta give a lead." He shot several times before hitting it once. After three hits, the plane began to descend. "Hey, you see it? The plane's coming down, can you stay with it?" He asked.</p><p>Trevor tore out of the parking lot , leading down a dirt road. "There ya go!" Black smoke trailed behind the plane's engines. </p><p>"I'm plugged into the air traffic control channel, keep me updated." Michael sounded his voice over the headset. </p><p>"Okie Dokie!" Trevor replied excitedly. There really was nothing more he loved than a good chase. Well, maybe you. His mind wandered for just a moment about the amazing sex that the two of you had before his mind snapped back into reality. The plane was heading off the road. "Gonna have to take this off road if I'm going to stay with the plane." He alerted his lifelong friend. "He's fighting it, but he's going down." Trevor yelled. </p><p>"Good." Michael replied, "Just stay with him. We need the files." </p><p>After a while of silence, the dark haired criminal got worried. "How you doing out there? Still got him?" He asked. </p><p>"I'm on him. He's past the airfield. Landing ain't gonna be pretty." The plane descended further and further to the ground, black thick smoke billowing behind it as it did. Trevor rolled past cactuses and dirt roads, and then was the hard part. A moving train was right in the way of his bike, and he was just going to have to jump it at the right speed. "There's only a small matter of having to jump a moving train." He gritted his teeth and revved the gas hard, flying over the train at incredible speed and sticking the landing. He was back in his home town for just a moment, and even passed by his trailer as he did. He yelled at Ron, "Ron, I swear to god you better be fucking working! He passed by the water and assessed the situation. "Okay, this guy is going down any minute."</p><p>"Good. Let's hope he doesn't take out some poor farmer while he's at it."</p><p>"The only thing they farm out here is methamphetamine!" Trevor yelled triumphantly.</p><p>"Ahh, Trevor Philips Country."</p><p>"God I miss it out here! You gotta come visit sometime." </p><p>"Yeah, ya know what? I'm good." Michael put it plainly. He'd rather not be in hillbilly hell. </p><p>The plane went down in the ground, drudging up a fair amount of debris and dirt as it did. "They're in the dirt!" Trevor yelled.</p><p>"Good. Get the files, and if the cousin made it, take him out." </p><p>"Sure thing! But seriously bro, coming all the way out here. We gotta get paid." Trevor got off the dirt bike and calmly walked to the wreckage. </p><p>"Just do the job, I'll get us paid down the road." </p><p>Coldly, Trevor took out his weapon and took out any survivors of the crash. The back of the plane was on fire, and the pilot was dead. Trevor moved him out of the way and grabbed the suitcase of files. He coughed as he exited the cabin of the wreckage. His phone rang and vibrated in his pocket, he answered, still coughing. Michael was on the other end of the phone. </p><p>"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked.</p><p>"Fine." He gave a couple more hacks, "Just fine. I got the files. I'll take 'em to Madrazo and explain the human cost of this errand."</p><p>Michael sighed, "Well, take it easy man. Listen to me. We'll talk about that later, I just want you to drop off the files. I gotta get rid of this rifle, then we'll talk."</p><p>Trevor hung up the phone and got on his dirt bike, headed to Martin Madrazo's home in the country. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A thought of you crossed Trevor's mind as he pulled into Martin Madrazo's driveway. He decided he would throw a text your way, because guilt still panged at him for just leaving you in the dust. </p><p>"I love you so much. i wish i wasn't so fucked up so I could love you better. i want this, i want all of it. i want the pointless fights and late night texts. i want to hold your hand all the time. i want to call you mine, forever. i want the sarcasm, and wrestling, and text messages where we spill our fucking guts out. or after we fight or something stupid. i want to be one of those best frend couples, and i want it all with you. sorry i was a dick."</p><p>Trevor knocked on the door to the expensive country home. He was greeted by the soft face of Martin's wife, Patricia. "Hello. Are you here to see Martin?" She asked. </p><p>Martin yelled, "The fuck do you think he's here for? Let him in already!" </p><p>The small woman obliged, letting Trevor in. He stepped inside, briefcase in hand. </p><p>"Ah! Trevor, hello! Thank you for getting these for me." He smiled like a shark as he took the files. </p><p>"Yeah. No problem, amigo." He squinted his eyes at him. "So uh, you never did say how much you were going to pay us for this favor that we did you." The air in the room thickened. </p><p>"This was a favor, for a friend. Or do you not remember that?" Martin asked Trevor. </p><p>"Michael's your friend. I'm not. I want to be paid for going halfway across the state for something that wasn't pussy." He raised his voice. </p><p>This is where Martin lost the charming facade he put on, and the real monster revealed itself. "You think I owe you something?" He slammed his hand on a table. "I need your trust. Respect- before I even think about trusting you with money, huh? I am Martin Madrazo!" He said his name like he was a king. "I am feared! And you will respect me. You come up in my house, and ask me for money? Who the fuck do you think you are."</p><p>Trevor got equally angry, stepping closer to his fellow psychopath. "Yeah, considering a whole four people died to get your stupid files, I do. I do think that you fucking owe me something." </p><p>Martin shook his head. "Get the fuck out." He pointed to the door. Trevor didn't move a single inch. He wanted his money, and he wanted it right then. Both his cut, and Michael's. Martin shoved Trevor toward the door this time, which was the wrong move. </p><p>"You cheap motherfucker!" Trevor yelled and connected his fist harshly with Martin's jaw. Martin wasn't weak by any means, though. He took the punch like a champ. He came back with an equally hard punch, but it didn't phase Trevor much. He gave a couple more, hitting him in sensitive areas, actually knocking the wind out of Trevor at one point. The drug lord swept a leg under Martin's and caught him off guard. He fell to the ground, and hit his head on a table as he did, and he was out cold. "And to answer your previous question, I think I'm Trevor fucking Philips." Patricia was in the corner looking frightened. He got a twisted idea in his head, holding Patricia for ransom seemed the perfect way to get his money out of Martin.</p><p>It was a simple matter of strength and intimidation, and he got Patricia to hand over the keys to Martin's car, and then subdued her with duct tape. When she was safely in the truck and he was driving down the road, he called Michael. </p><p>"There's been a change of plans, you don't need to come to the ranch, meet me at Stoner Cement Works. A little up Senora Road from there."</p><p>"What are you doing, Trevor?" Michael asked cautiously. </p><p>"Nothing you wouldn't do." He replied, and with that, he hung up the phone</p><p>                                                       *          *          *         *</p><p>Trevor rolled up in Martin Madrazo's vehicle. It was a large, black SUV. </p><p>"The fuck has happened?!" Michael demanded. "Why do you have his car?"</p><p>"That piece of turd, huh?" he squinted brown eyes at his friend's blue ones. "No wonder people are stabbing him in the back." He walked around the vehicle and opened the front passenger door. </p><p>"What happened?" The blue eyed criminal was persistent in his questioning. </p><p>"Cheap bastard." Trevor went on. "You know I really don't know why you mess around with people like that, Mikey. I mean really, I don't..." He avoided his questions.</p><p>Michael exploded, "TREVOR! Answer the fucking question!"</p><p>"I asked for a fair day's pay after a fair day's work. Then he kinda got a little angry, so I admit, I kinda got a little angry."</p><p>"Did you kill him?" Michael asked seriously. </p><p>"What kinda fuckin' animal do you take me for? No, I didn't kill him." Trevor replied. </p><p>"Oh fuck." he sighed in relief. </p><p>The taller, slumlord opened up the trunk of Martin Madrazo's car. "But I did kidnap his wife!" </p><p>"Oh no!" Michael looked seriously worried. He knew Trevor was impulsive, and a psycho, but this was just on a whole other level. "Oh shit! The fuck did you do?!"</p><p>Trevor lifted the small, bound Mexican woman with ease. "Ohhhh, I just told you what I just did. Now, unfortunately, I think that we're gonna have to lay low for a while y'know, we discuss things with Martin?"</p><p>Michael looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh, you think?" He asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Why don't you pop in the back, alright? Now, Patricia-" He pointed at the woman in the passenger seat, "She's already called shotgun. Ha-hah, And I know a little place we can hang out, y'know it's a very relaxing little spot. A little getaway, if you will. A cabin in the woods, you know what I'm sayin'."</p><p>It seemed that even though Michael didn't want to be stuck in Hillbilly Hell, now he was forced to...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "HOW'S THE F*CKIN BUSINESS"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neon green light of the stolen Benedict's Light Beer sign buzzed. Cockroaches wiggled around on the floor. Trevor's snoring could be heard slightly coming from his room. Michael's cell phone rang in the dirty, small trailer that Trevor called home. Franklin was on the other line.</p><p> "Where you at man? Your house is empty."</p><p>"Oh, hey." Michael rubbed his face groggily, he had just woken up. "I had to ah, lay low for a while. Yeh that nice Mexican we met? Me and T did that job for him. And we fell out."</p><p>"You gotta be joking." Franklin sounded serious. </p><p>"I wish I was." </p><p>"So where you at now?" he asked. </p><p>Michael sighed. "Desert. Out by Alamo Sea."</p><p>"Alright, well, I'll hit you if I find anything." </p><p>"Absolutely." The elder thug answered definitively. "Uh- oh, hey. Trevor's got his wife."</p><p>"Trevor's got a wife?" </p><p>"No, no the Mexican's wife."</p><p>Franklin sounded amazed, "What?" He asked. "Shit, I don't know what to say about that one."</p><p>"Nothing." Michael paused. "Nothing to say about that."</p><p>"ROOOOOOON." Trevor yelled as he woke up, and Michael quickly hung up the phone. "I'm back." </p><p>"Coming Trevor!" A raspy voice yelled from next door. </p><p>Trevor lifted himself out of bed gruffly. "Bring me my coffee or I'm going to cut your arm off."</p><p>"Absolutely!" Ron answered. </p><p>The thug of a man yawned and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Who the hell's that? Your maid?" Michael asked while he unzipped his fly to take a piss. </p><p>He caught Trevor at the tail end of a yawn. "Business partner." He replied. "Good guy. Very loyal." Ron ran in wearing his usual bucket hat, red plaid shirt, and khaki cargo shorts. "Ron, Ron, that is Michael..." He gestured to Michael while he walked across the trailer, "And this... Is Patricia." He ripped the duct tape off her mouth, causing the small woman to yelp. He sighed and sat down in the chair across from her. "Listen, beautiful. Y'know I'm sorry about everything that's happened. And I, y'know, I can't guarantee no harm's gonna come to you. Might have to chop you up into little pieces before spraying your pulped mess down the drain, but... I really hope it doesn't come to that." </p><p>"I appreciate your honesty. You are a good man. I can see that." She said back to him. It was almost like she had been through this before. </p><p>"You need your eyes examined, then." Michael remarked sarcastically. </p><p>Trevor walked over the the sink where his business partner was. "Ron, you miss me?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah, Trevor, a bit I mean." He replied. </p><p>"HOW'S THE FUCKIN BUSINESS?" The druglord yelled at him, causing Ron to shy away a bit. </p><p>"I-I-I tried."</p><p>Trevor lowered his voice dangerously, "If you're going to give me a sob story, I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out, and shove a turd down the hole!"</p><p>"It's not a sob story. It's just not quite come good yet. But I heard about something! To do with Merryweather! BIg cache of weapons they got coming in! So I thought you might want to, uhh... requisition it..." He looked to the larger man hopefully. </p><p>A grin was spread across his face. "Fantastic! Let's go!"</p><p>Michael stood up, "I'm in." He said casually. </p><p>"What? Whoah, no, no, no, not you. Sit down. You're a wanted man. Stay low... and watch her, okay? She good lady. Let's go, Ron!" He walked out of the door.</p><p>Ron gave a small wave to Michael before walking off. "Good to meet you, Michael!" </p><p>Trevor's voice still carried inside the trailer as he yelled at Ron. "Fuckin' come on? Let's go!"</p><p>The loud rev of the truck engine could be heard as the two pulled off to fight Merryweather. </p><p>*             *             *</p><p>You yawned and woke up to an empty bed, then sighed. You read the text that he had sent you over at least three times again this morning before deciding to go over there. You also decided since you were going over, that you might as well wear something sexy, because you wanted angry sex. </p><p>You adorned a (f/c) crop top, and the sexiest booty shorts that you could find. You did your makeup just a little bit extra, because you know he liked it when it got messed up. Once you did that, you took a hit from a little pipe and headed out the door. It was too damn hot to walk over to his trailer today, so you sparked up your black little dirt bike and went around the corner. Feeling the wind rush past your face was refreshing. The sweet smell of Alamo Sea filled your senses on your brief ride. It took a meer two minutes to get to his place. You didn't see his truck in his driveway, but heard voices coming from inside the trailer. You figured that it was Ron, so you just walked in without a thought. </p><p>"Stop right fuckin' there." As soon as you had entered the door, a tall, dark, and handsome man was pointing a gun at you. If you didn't know any better he looked like...</p><p>"M-Michael Townley" You blurted out. What the hell? Why did you keep doing shit like this. Your hands were raised in the air, then you realized with him was a small red haired woman. The fuck was she? You felt a mix of emotions twisting inside of you. Why was there another woman in his house? And how the fuck is this guy even alive? It was all that was on the news about ten years ago. How Dave Norton shot and killed... </p><p>The ghostly man who looked like the infamous Michael Townley squinted his blue orbs at you, "It's Michael De Santa. Got it? Who the hell are you?" </p><p>"Uh-" Your words seemed to escape you for a moment. Who the hell are you? You knew, but in that exact part in time you couldn't for the life of you remember who you were. Your mind snapped back into reality. "I-I'm Trevor's... uh..." You blushed and looked down. </p><p>Michael, the age old criminal looked you up and down. "You're shitting me. You? Don't really seem his type." </p><p>"Well what fucking type am I then, huh, asshole?" You sneered. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. "That makes more sense. As you can see, Trevor's not here right now."</p><p>You looked around. "Yeah... Do you know when he's going to be back? And who's she?" You motioned towards the small Mexican woman behind the counter. </p><p>Michael searched his mind for words that didn't scream 'your boyfriend kidnapped a bitch.' "She's an... involuntary house guest."</p><p>You gulped. "Trevor... He uh..." Michael looked real used to this shit, and it amazed you a little. </p><p>"Yeah." He answered. Michael had a much more gruff voice than you imagined him to have, much fitting for an infamous criminal who's supposedly dead. "As for when he's coming back, I have no idea. He was going after a Merryweather plane or some shit. You're welcome to stay here and wait for him to come back with us."</p><p>"Okay." You sat down on the sofa. </p><p>"Your lover is a very kind man, I can see that some of that probably stems from you." She smiled at you. </p><p>"Uh, thank you?" Wow this lady was fuckin weird. </p><p>Meanwhile, Trevor was trying to keep low to the ground in the crop duster, ready to strike at any moment...</p><p>Trevor rammed the crop duster plane into the bay of the large jet, landing on the platform they were shooting him on. He had to take out several merryweather guards, and killed the captain before assuming control of the plane. It wasn't too soon after until Merryweather jets had come to warn the jet to decrease altitude and land, or face the consequences. Unfortunately, Trevor faced the consequences, and had to parachute out of a jet that was minutes from crashing into the water that was near his house. He parachuted down expertly landing right on Ron's lawn, next to his trailer.  </p><p>He dusted himself off and walked into his trailer, seeing you, Michael and Patricia all watching television awaiting his return. All heads turned when he entered the room. "Oh, uh, hey (y/n)."</p><p>You had a look on your face that wasn't even slightly amused. "Can I talk to you?" You got up from his sofa and looked towards Michael and Patricia, before looking back at Trevor expectantly. </p><p>He stepped aside, he'd never actually seen you kinda... mad. He thought it was a little hot. "What's the problem, cupcake?" He asked when you were out in the front lawn. It didn't really make your voices carry any less, it just made you feel better to be out of eyesight. </p><p>"Don't you even fucking cupcake me, Trevor. What the fuck was that the other night? You left, and you said you were going to stay. And then-" You pulled out your phone to the text he gave you. "Then you couldn't even call me? Just a fucking text? Where the fuck are your balls, or did I accidentally absorb them while we were fucking?" </p><p>For once, the man before you was speechless. There wasn't many people who would stand up to him like that. "I-uh..."</p><p>"No- shut up for a second, I'm not done. Then, you kidnap some Mexican bitch and then hole her up in your fucking trailer?"</p><p>He put his hand over your mouth. "We don't need broadcast that, alright?" He looked into your eyes. </p><p>You smacked his hand away from your mouth and began walking away. </p><p>Panic panged from all angles inside of the large man. The last thing he ever wanted you to do was walk away from him like everyone else. He took a couple of steps and caught one of your hands. It stopped you, and he pulled you back gently. He got on two knees as he held your hand, and hung his head like a defeated king. "Please don't leave me." He looked up at you with pleading eyes. "Mrs. Madrazo is just collateral, Michael has to live with me right now because a certain Mexican won't pay us money." </p><p>You put two and two together at the drop of the name Madrazo. As in, Martin Madrazo, a man who should never ever be fucked with. You lowered your voice to a whisper. "You fucking kidnapped Martin Madrazo's wife?" You asked. </p><p>"Yes." He replied. "But you don't understand the full situation, it's the principle. You do a job, you get paid, that's how it's supposed to work. None of this favor for a friend shit."</p><p>You wouldn't have believed him, if you didn't know who was standing before you. </p><p>"Don't leave me. (Y/N)- that text message... I have..." He hung his head. "I have problems expressing my feelings. And I- I love you." He met your gaze once more, his brown eyes shining like honey pots in the sun. </p><p>You couldn't help but melt, and kneel with him. You cupped his face in your hands. "I love you too. I just get a little upset sometimes... And when I saw another woman in your trailer, I didn't really know what to think. And Michael fuckin Townley?" </p><p>"Trust me, I was as surprised as you were." He stood up, this time you were still kneeling. Without a care, he whisked you off from the ground, and into his arms bridal style. </p><p>A wide blush spread across your face. It didn't scare you a bit how strong he was anymore. Not with how gentle he treated you at times, like he was scared that you were going to break. He began walking away from his trailer, and on the path he usually took to your house. "Are we going to my place?" You asked. </p><p>"Yup. And then when we get there, we're gonna go for a ride on that dirt bike and get out of here for a little. Just you and me. Alright?" He asked, but you knew it was rhetorical. That's just what you were doing. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." You smiled, and wondered what he had up his sleeve. </p><p>                           *                                                                   *                                                                       *</p><p>You held on to Trevor tight as wind blew your (h/l) hair in the wind. It was comforting knowing he didn't go too fast, but just enough to give you a thrill. He slowed down and turned onto a dirt trail that led up one of the mountains. He was careful as he went around bends, and made sure you were okay. Once he got the a peak, he stopped, and parked your dirt bike. </p><p>You swung your legs off it and faced him. He was wearing a black denim jacket, and clean jeans today. "Why did you bring me all the way up here?" You asked. </p><p>He avoided your question. "Isn't the view beautiful?" He asked, looking you in the eyes. </p><p>You looked to the desert, which was getting close to the sun setting. The sky shined a dull orange and pink clouds danced above the mountains. Everything looked so small, and insignificant from up here. "Yeah, it is." You sighed.</p><p>"Well, the scenery isn't what I meant." His eyes were still fixed on you. He stepped closer to you, and gave you a passionate kiss.</p><p>You couldn't help but sink into it, kissing him back just as passionately. His hands grabbed your hips and brought them closer to his. You reached a hand up and grabbed the back of his hair. </p><p>He pulled back and got on one knee, looking up at your (e/c), gleaming eyes. "Look, I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I love you. I don't want you to leave me. Ever. I want you to be mine..." He fumbled with something in his pocket, and pulled out a cigarette box. He gave it to you like it was a precious item. </p><p>You looked at the cigarette box, brand was Redwoods. It was worn, and tattered, but it didn't feel like there was cigarettes in it either. You heard something rattle around inside as you shook it, then you opened it. Inside was that (G/S/RG) banded diamond ring that you had stolen with him. Your eyes lit up instantly. </p><p>"Will you marry me?" He asked you.</p><p>It was incredibly sudden, but something about him. You knew he was loyal to a fault, and that was hard to find in a guy. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, you put the ring on your left ring finger and looked him in the eyes. "Yes!" </p><p>A wide smile spread across Trevor's face. It wasn't a grin, and didn't have anything dark underneath of it. It was a genuine, happy smile, and you could tell that he loved you with all of his heart. </p><p>But you never could have anticipated what marrying Trevor Philips could bring...</p><p>He took you to one of the fanciest resorts that you've always wanted to go to. He promised you that he wouldn't do anything to get you thrown out of the place, so hopefully he can keep that promise. It was a beachside resort, of course. The sweet, salty air filling your lungs as you lounged in nothing but a bathing suit and cover up. This was his surprise to you. Get away from Michael and Patricia, so that the two of you could just celebrate. </p><p>His mischievous brown eyes raked up and down your (b/t) body. Trevor loved every single part of you. Especially when you were wearing near to nothing. He licked his lips and came up behind you, putting his strong, scarred hands on your waist. </p><p>"I love you." He whispered into your ear.</p><p>You blushed. This was everything you could ever ask for. You just never imagined that you would end up getting engaged to the town psychopath. He was flawed, yeah, but who wasn't? He was honest and true to himself. "I love you too." You whispered back, and sank into his arms. The sun bathed your body in its golden lusciousness, the warmth filling your core. God damn the beach was a dream. </p><p>Trevor looked down and took in every inch of your soft body. Every freckle and mole he accepted as part of you, and he loved it. Off in the distance there was a little beach house that sold ice cream and refreshments for the resort goers. He noticed your (e/c) orbs examining it. "You want some ice cream?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah sure." You smiled. His hands slipped off from you and he began walking. </p><p>"You just stay there, sexy, I'll bring it to you." He sent a wink your way as he walked off. </p><p>You sighed. You never expected to fall head over heels for a complete psycho, but he really did have his sweet moments.</p><p>Something smacked you in the back of the thigh. You turned around to see a volleyball on the ground beside you. Two large, tattooed men were walking your way.</p><p>"Hey there, hot ass, want to give us our ball back?" One in sunglasses asked you slyly.</p><p>A slight grimace washed over your face and you kicked the ball their way as they walked towards you. "There." </p><p>The one in sunglasses picked it up, he had deep, almost black hair, and tattoos all over his arms and chest. The other guy also had several tattoos, and dull brown hair. They kept walking towards you. "Well that wasn't a very nice way to give it back." He heckled.</p><p>"Look, I really don't want any trouble, leave me the fuck alone."</p><p>"Are these fuckin goons bothering you?" Asked an angry toned Trevor, looking the men up and down. He must have just walked up. You could feel the tension in the air between the three men. "Why don't you leave my lovely bride alone before I rip your fuckin tongues out and shove them up your ass, eh?" He said this all while holding two frilly looking ice cream cones. </p><p>"No one fuckin talks to me that way!" The one in sunglasses pushed Trevor, and the ice cream fell in the sand.</p><p>Trevor stretched his neck side to side, making it crack a little. "You know, I spent my hard earned fucking money on that. You disrespectful prick." You could see the rage burn in his eyes. He wanted to rip these guys to pieces, probably literally. He balled his fists and shot a look your way. His gaze softened a little, as if just seeing your face changed the idea he had in his head. Trevor grit his teeth and gave them a look of death. He looked both ways before pulling a pistol out of his swim trunks and cocked it. He looked them both dead in the eye. </p><p>Both men put their hands up and walked away cussing, and Trevor quickly put the gun away. </p><p>"Where the hell were you hiding that?" You asked. </p><p>He only replied with  a playful wink.</p><p>''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>"F-fuck Trevor..." You moaned and squirmed. He had you tied up, a vibrator on your clit, and three fingers deep inside of you. He was curling them up to hit your G-spot, causing you to writhe in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of you fast, and hard. You could feel the orgasm building up in your core, and then he stopped. Pulled away his fingers, the vibrator, and looked in your (e/c) eyes intensely. </p><p>"What- Why did you sto-" Before you could finish your question, he dove his head in between your legs. He assaulted your folds, and clit with his tongue. You pulled against the ropes, holding on to them hard. The feeling of the tightness of them, being dominated, just turned you on all the more. He started doing a pattern on your clit that made your back arch in bliss. "I'm- I'm going to cum!"</p><p>He didn't let up, and you came hard. The orgasm filled your core, spreading outwards to the rest of your body until you relaxed. Trevor watched your (b/t) body twitch slightly as it let out the rest of your orgasm. Lust, and love filled his eyes. He untied your arms and legs, and wiped his face off with a towel as he did. He licked his lips and grinned at you. "You look like you really enjoyed that." He winked. </p><p>You couldn't help but give a goofy smile. "Yeah, I did. You happen to be waaaay too good at that." </p><p>"MMmmm, I try." He stretched, you could see all of his defined muscles and abs under his "FUCK COPS" and other tattoos. You got off the bed and started getting your clothes on. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, snaking an arm around your waist. </p><p>You couldn't help but sink into his embrace. "I was kinda thirsty, so I thought I could get us some ice from down the hall." </p><p>"Why don't I get us some wine then?" He asked. "Isn't that uh, what all those other normal, boring fuckin schmoos do out there?" </p><p>You kissed him on the cheek and pulled up your shorts. "Sounds like fun to me, then we can go round two." You winked at him this time. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." He picked up the phone and dialed room service. </p><p>You took one look back at him and smiled before you closed the door, and brought the bucket down the hall, and outside where the beach opening was. You pressed the little lever and the ice plopped out. Behind you, you couldn't help but hear a group of men on the beach. You turned around to see the two men from earlier, with some older guys. Unfortunately for you, they were also looking your way. </p><p>"Shit." You muttered under your breath.</p><p>The men were walking your way, but before you could even leave the situation, two of them blocked both of your exits as the others boxed you in. </p><p>"Well, well, look who it is." The guy in the sunglasses pulled them down just to look at you up and down. "Trevor Philip's little whore." </p><p>That struck a chord with you. "What the fuck did you just call me?" You asked. You were about ready to fucking cold cock this guy. </p><p>He stepped closer to intimidate you. Something Trevor did to you at them beginning of your relationship. From him, you could take it. From this guy? Not so much. "I called you a little whore." His buddies laughed cruelly. </p><p>You pulled out a switchblade that Trevor had given you as a wedding present, and slashed at the guy, but he moved back too quickly. Before you knew it, the knocked the knife out of your hand and two of the large men grabbed your arms. They had leather jackets, and smelled like cigars. You squirmed to try and get out of their grip. "Let me fucking go!" You yelled, and one of them put a hand around your mouth. </p><p>"Nah." Said the sunglasses guy. "If Trevor wants you back, he can come and get you for a price." He pulled out a little paper that had an insignia on it. The Lost MC Motorcycle Club. He picked up your switchblade, and stabbed it through the paper into the wall, next to the ice machine for Trevor to see. </p><p>The men hauled you off in a van, and you couldn't help but hope that Trevor wouldn't think you abandoned him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Thought I F*cking Lost You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor waited for you to get back. The more he waited, the more impatient he grew. Some part of him wondered if you had left him, like everyone else did in his life. But deep in his core, something told him that your love was genuine. </p><p>"What the fuck is taking her so long?" He asked the nothingness around him. He paced back and forth before deciding to go check on you. </p><p>He was only in his underwear when he left the room, not really giving a shit about who saw him. He was hoping to see you. His eyes wandered the luxurious, clean halls of the beach resort. Seafoam green walls and neat white trim. Gold accents and typical beachy things all over the walls and décor. He figured in a way, you must have still felt at home there, considering your little house had basically all the same kind of stuff. </p><p>He got to the ice machine and saw the bucket on the ground, ice was half melted streaming down the concrete. His deep, brown eyebrows drew themselves together. He looked around for more clues, and spotted the paper. </p><p>"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me." He gritted his teeth together, and rage welled up in him even more when he saw the knife he had given you. "Those fucking bastards." Trevor ripped the knife out of the wall let his eyes explore it. He had bought it for you because it was the only switchblade he had seen with little sea shells on it. Hand made by some hippie jackass. He just got even more angry at the fact that someone had taken you. "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He punched the wall next to him. </p><p>There was a small noise next to him, an older woman was holding an ice bucket looking him up and down.</p><p>"What the fuck are you looking at?" She flinched and then started walking away in a fast pace.</p><p>"OH YEAH, JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THE REST OF THEM YOU FAT COW!" He screamed after her.</p><p>She ran down the hallway, and ducked around a corner.</p><p>He went to get in his truck and then looked down. "Fuck, I need pants for this." He marched to the room, got on his clothes, grabbed a gun and headed for the trailer park that he'd previously blown up.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, you were tied to a chair in some shitty trailer. It was an old, wooden chair, unpleasant on the ass cheeks. The men two men that kidnapped you were sons of the elder members. They hadn't experienced Trevor's rage directly, but they hated him all the same. </p><p>"Do you know what that fucking monster did to us? Have you seen around you? He came here with bombs, and guns, and fucked us all over. He fucking killed Johnny. You knew Johnny, he talked to you a couple times at the bar. How can you be with a fucking psychopath like that?" He slammed his fist into the counter. </p><p>It was true. You had talked to Johnny, he wasn't a bad guy. Probably didn't deserve what Trevor did to him, but you can't be accountable for your lover's actions. "Look, I'm not Trevor. I just... I love him." There was a sharp smack to your face, backhanded. "Fuck!" You spat at them. "You assholes just wait until he gets here." You snarled at them.</p><p>"Oh baby, this time we're ready." They flashed you a large looking weapon. An anti tank rifle. </p><p>Were they really that scared of one man? Anyone would get obliterated by that thing. Slight worry stirred in you, you wanted to help, get out of it somehow and stab one of these fuckers. You struggled with the ropes behind your back, they were dumb enough to not know how to make proper knots as it felt. </p><p>"Hey, quit squirming, bitch." The one in sunglasses spat back at you. He flicked a knife out, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, alright?" His tone was cool, and steely. "We only want Trevor."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Channel X blasted in the radio of Trevor's red truck. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, he was going to cut these guys into little pieces when he was done. Twisted scenarios went through his head as he sped down the road. When he pulled close to the old MC trailer park, he shut off his music and headlights just before he got there. He knew they were expecting him, and that you were a trap to get to him. It was a matter of figuring out what trailer you were in. Not that there were many left. The unfortunate thing is he couldn't just blow them to pieces without risking you getting hurt. </p><p>The good thing was these guys were dumbasses, and parked the van in front of the trailer you were in. A smirk played on Trevor's lips, and he got a certain glint in his eye. He spotted one of them keeping lookout, he sneaked around the burnt rubble of the trailer park, staying low and slow. He had his combat pistol armed, and ready to shoot. Silencer on it. It was one of the elder MC members.</p><p>"I'm gonna go take a piss." He waved to his other guard duty buddy. He started walking Trevor's way. </p><p>"Shit, shit." He muttered, getting out of sight. </p><p>The MC gang member heard something. "The hell was that?" He walked closer, Trevor had no choice. He shot him dead in the middle of the forehead, no coming back from that one. Unfortunately, he was fat, and there was rubble around, His body hit the ground with a hard thud.</p><p>The other guard immediately knew something was wrong, and alerted the boys inside. </p><p>"Trevor's here." He looked at the boys. </p><p>Another middle aged man stepped out of the corner. "There's four of us, and one of him, what's the worst that can happen? You have that anti-tank thing, use it on the fucker."</p><p>That seemed to get the jugheads all riled up. They hooted and hollered before exiting the shitty little trailer. </p><p>"Come on out if you ever want to see your little meth whore again!" They yelled at the landscape, hoping to get Trevor pissed off. If he made a noise, they were going to shoot an RPG at him. He knew he as going to have to outsmart them. </p><p>He grabbed a piece of junk from next to him and tossed it in another area, making to seem like he was over there. It was loud, horribly loud. The dumbasses weren't expecting the kick to knock both of them on their asses. While they were disoriented, Trevor knew this was his chance. He moved around the trailer they had come out of and shot the two that were on the ground in the head. The older men got pissed, and decided fucking with the RPG was too much of a risk. They shot at Trevor, getting him in the arm a couple times before he got back behind something. </p><p>Then it happened. He felt the rage build in his core. They had taken you from him, and they had to fucking pay for it. He listened to the gunshots, right until they stopped. He cocked his gun and ran toward the men while they were reloading. He shot the one with a beard dead center in the forehead. The other man stumbled on himself, fear welling up in him. All of his buddies were dead. He put his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"Come on man, don't do this. I-It was just business, you know?" His voice wavering slightly. From the look on his face, he might as well have been talking to a statue. Trevor was wearing a mask of pure rage, frozen on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, well then this is just business too." He pulled out his knife, jumping on top of the now panicking man, and slit his throat in a smooth motion. "Not enough" he growled, his rage flowing through the knife into the warm corpse, as he stabbed it over and over again. It bubbled up inside of him and escaped through his throat, as his screams flew into the dark night sky. He looked down at his hands, red with blood, his t-shirt now a dark crimson. He pulled the knife out of the now cold shell of what used to be a man, and wiped it clean on his jeans. Slowly, he made his way back to the trailer.</p><p>"Trevor?" Your eyes widened as you saw him, completely saturated with blood. His eyes were as empty as the void...</p><p>"T-Trevor?" You asked again, the man before you, alien, unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>"Was that all of them, is there any more here?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. </p><p>"No, that was all of them." You replied quietly. </p><p>Trevor dropped to his knees. "I thought I fucking lost you. I thought they might have done something to you, just to get back to me..." guilt played across his face like a sad symphony. </p><p>"You didn't lose me though, I'm okay." You struggled with your bonds. "It would be nice to uh, get out of this though. The knots are loose, but I didn't have much time to do anything about it." </p><p>He got up and came behind you, pulling out the same knife he'd used to kill a man moments earlier. "As much as I'd like to take advantage of the situation," He began, lust filling his voice for a split second, "We have to get going before the pigs flood this place." With fluid motions he cut the ropes away with ease. He picked you up bridal style and took the ropes with him. </p><p>You looked down curiously. "Why are you doing that?"</p><p>"Because the cops don't need to know anything that happened here. Alright? The less shit they have to go on, the better. Not that those morons can ever figure much out anyways." Trevor rolled his eyes. He paused and set you down once he exited out of the trailer, being careful not to step in any of the blood. He dipped the end of the rope in the pool of blood around the man's corpse, and drew some letters in a graffiti type of way on the side of the trailer.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" You asked, brows drawing together slightly. </p><p>He grunted, getting slightly irritated with your questions. "Its so it looks like the Aztecas were here, sending a message. Alright? Christ." When he was done with that, he picked you up and swung you over his shoulder in a hurry. In the distance there were police sirens. "There's no time to get back to the resort right now, we have to go back to my place."</p><p>"Okay." It gave you butterflies how easily he could pick you up and take you wherever he wanted. You smiled slightly to yourself as he walked out of the near-demolished trailer park in a hurried pace. He opened the passenger side and plopped you in your seat, and ran over to get in the drivers side. The engine revved and he took off speeding like a madman, a strange smile on his face as he did. The red truck whipped down the dirt roads with ease. </p><p>You couldn't help but keep looking at his blood soaked form. It coated his hands, shirt, face, just about everywhere. Seeping into his clothes, and pores. He didn't seem to mind a single bit though, was only dead ass determined to get back to his destination. It should have scared you, but some strange part of you liked seeing him covered in blood. </p><p>"Thank you." You spoke softly. </p><p>"Are you kidding? I will always, always come for you, (Y/N). Plus, those washed up, leather jacket wearing, shit filled, cock sucking, motherFUCKING, ROAD RAGE ROID CUNTS-" He huffed after his sudden outburst. "They had it fucking coming." A dark look washed over him. One that screamed he had countless murders under his belt. Sometimes you still wondered what you'd gotten yourself into. Trevor's voice and mood shifted again suddenly was he glanced over at you, his eyes softer, a little kinder looking. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." You blinked your (e/c) eyes at him, your (s/c) skin shining slightly in the pale moonlight. You could make out some cacti as his red truck drove you to safety, sirens falling silent as you grew more distant from them. The stars shined brightly above you. If you hadn't gotten kidnapped, this would have been a truly beautiful night. Your mind flashed to the bodies in front of the trailer. Shot, stabbed, blood everywhere. Then there was the robbery you pulled with him at the thrift store. More death. </p><p>He pulled up to his house, quickly getting inside, you followed suit. Once you got inside, he grabbed you by the wrist and held you close, not giving any mind to the blood that soaked his clothing. The blood smelled metallic, pungent. He held you like you were the last thing that was in existence, his strong arms encircling your waist. </p><p>"I'm going to do everything in my god damn power to make sure some shit like that doesn't happen again, okay?" He tilted your chin up to look at him, you inspected little red spots even on his face. Blood had a strange way of spattering everywhere. </p><p>You looked deep into the eyes of the psychopath who you shared a strange love with. "Okay." your voice was soft. A little voice screamed at you, that you should run away from the man in front of you and never look back. His lips met yours, and you melted. All insecurities, fear, melting away at his touch. You kissed him back passionately, lips interlocking hard. He swiped his tongue over your bottom lip, and you parted them just a bit to allow him access. </p><p>John Wayne Was a Nazi by MDC blared in the small trailer, setting the tone for the make out session. </p><p>Your tongues battled for dominance, but the winner was ultimately Trevor. He grabbed your right ass cheek with his blood dried hand, and gave it a squeeze. You squeaked slightly. He broke the kiss and gave you a devilish grin. "I fucking love when you make noises like that." His other hand grabbed your other ass cheek. "You want to uh..." He trailed off, licking his lips, eyes filled with wild desire. "Take this to the bedroom?" He nodded toward the familiar room behind you.</p><p>You looked him up and down, hoping he would finally realize the obvious. "Isn't there something we should be doing first?" You asked him. </p><p>He looked a bit clueless. "What?" He let you go, shrugging. "What could we possibly fucking need to do before having glorious sex right now?" </p><p>You shook your head. You took him by the bottom of the shirt, and dragged him into the bathroom. "We gotta get cleaned up." </p><p>It was a comforting feeling, being in the shower with Trevor. The blood washed down the drain, and you couldn't help but think of the movie Psycho as you watched it go down. He was definitely not a Norman Bates of any kind, but he was just as dangerous... Probably more. You had said very little that evening. Only really giving him an, "Okay." or two, and he took note.</p><p>He turned you around, allowing you to get in the stream of the hot water, as he leaned back. He was sandwiched in between the shower wall and you. His hands gripped your shoulders, massaging them as the water streamed down your body. "You're tense." He said it in an almost interrogative manner. </p><p>You tensed up even more in his sudden grip. The dead men swimmed in your mind, you tried not to think about them, but they were people who were once walking, talking beings... As you thought, you toned out Trevor's voice. They had families and friends, they even had futures, but not anymore...</p><p>"Hey!" He barked. You flinched, and turned to face him. "I asked what the fuck is up with you. Are you sure that you're okay? You've barely talked to me, did they say something to you, or do anything?" He searched your face for any indication.</p><p>"No, I just... It's nothing, okay?" You went to step out of the shower, but he caught your wrist, pulling you back.</p><p>His eyes were dead set on yours. "I know that its something, and I'm not letting go until you tell me."</p><p>You sighed. "Please don't take this in the wrong way, it's just those men, seeing them dead... I just, it's hard to all process, you know?"</p><p>He looked at you blankly. "Not really. Everything that lives, drops. That's the way of life, darlin'. It's ugly, and cold, and the wold will fuck you right up." He thought for a while, the water in his trailer now beginning to grow cold. He let your wrist go so that you could get out while he quickly finished up. "Look, how about I give Mikey a call. I know he talks to some kinda therapist. Not that I believe in that sort of stupid shit, but I will do anything for you." He grumbled something about Therapists being 'cocksuckers' and shut the water off, whipping the shower curtain back showing his gleaming, naked form. He had scars all over his body, some looked like slashes, stabs, and bullet wounds. Under all of the scars were his muscles, and he certainly was built. He couldn't help but notice your eyes wandering over his body, he smirked. "Enjoying the view?" He licked his lips.</p><p>You blushed slightly. "I am." </p><p>He stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off quickly. He stepped close and snaked his arms around you waist. He looked down in your (e/c) eyes. Trevor dove for your neck, his lips greeting your warm skin softly. He gave one long, erotic lick, making you moan slightly. He chuckled lowly and continued. His lips and tongue assaulted your neck, making you squirm in his firm grip. Once again, reality fell away at the feeling of him. </p><p>Without warning, someone burst through the door of the trailer, and reality came crashing down. You were tucked neatly under your towel, but Trevor was stark naked. Your eyes met the person at the door, and Trevor let go of you. </p><p>"O-Oh!" Ron stuttered. "I-uh. T, I'm not uh used to you, uh..." He blushed harshly. </p><p>Trevor made no movement or effort to put any clothing on. "What the FUCK, RON?" He gave him a death glare that could have sent anyone running. </p><p>Ron stuttered over his words. "S-sorry T, i-it can wait." He turned around to scurry off.</p><p>"Ron." Trevor growled lowly. "If it was important enough to come blasting through my door, then tell me what the fuck you want." He turned back around very slowly, keeping eye contact directly with Trevor's face, and not any lower. </p><p>"We had a little... Issue at the lab. The new batch was put at a wrong temperature and now its all, uh..." He fidgeted nervously. </p><p>"So the whole fucking batch is gone." He looked disappointed, and angry. Trevor sat down on his sofa. He picked up a half smoked cigarette from his ashtray and lighted it. The fire reflected in his dark eyes for a slight moment, which looked fitting for a man like him. </p><p>Ron looked pretty clueless at what he should do next, he only stood in the doorway and looked to Trevor for guidance. </p><p>"Why the fuck are you still standing there?" He asked demandingly. "FUCKING LEAVE." </p><p>The squirrel like man scurried off, shutting the trailer door behind him.</p><p>Trevor rubbed his temples as if he had a headache from Ron's meer presence.</p><p>You spoke up. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>He glanced over at you, still only covered by your towel. "No. The whole batch of meth is ruined." his mood switched a hit, deep rage could be heard in his voice. "And when I figure out who fucked it up, I'm going to fuck them up. I have paying customers out there, now how are they going to get lit, huh?" </p><p>You weren't sure what to say. It didn't seem like he was in the mood anymore, his erection was gone and he had an... almost business-like look on his face. Like some big mafia guy who just learned he needed to take a hit out on someone that he's close to. You didn't have any clothes in his house, so you got in his closet and put on a pink tanktop of his that had the brand "Pussycat" on it. It was large on you, but you liked it. </p><p>You sat down next to him on the sofa. The smoke from his dwindling cigarette  glowed in the green light from the stolen sign he had. He put it out once it was done smoking and turned towards you. Softly, he laid his head on your shoulder, and wrapped his arms around you once again. His naked from clinged against your semi-clothed body, like he was scared you'd disappear in thin air.</p><p>"I could lose all the meth in the world, as long as I have you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Fan-f*cking-tastic"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were standing in a dingy alleyway at dusk. Garbage piled up on the sides, pale light just barely hitting it from the purplish sky. Trevor was in front of you, back turned. He was holding a knife in his hand, his body was rigid, and stiff.</p><p>"T-Trevor?" You asked cautiously, stepping towards him a little. As you got closer, you saw blood dripping off the blade. "T?" You called again, no reply. You were only inches away from his large, intimidating form. </p><p>"Its not enough." He growled lowly. </p><p>"What- what are you talking about?" You asked, fear slightly building. </p><p>"I said its not fucking enough." Without warning, he turned and stabbed you in the gut. </p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>Your eyes sprung open, you awoke screaming, and thrashing. </p><p>Your sudden outburst even frightened Trevor out of his slumber, and he awoke with a jolt. "Woah!" he grabbed ahold of you to calm you down. "Hey! Hey! Its okay- alright?" He lowered his voice a little, to a more soothing tone. "Shhhhh, it was a nightmare, alright? You're okay, you're with me." He stroked your hair softly. </p><p>You weren't even sure how to feel. The man you just dreamed about killing you, slept next to you. He was unmatched in strength and could easily just snap your neck any time he so chose. You pushed away from him, getting out of his hold, and bringing your knees to your chest on the opposite corner of his bed. </p><p>Trevor raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is up with you? What was that nightmare about?" </p><p>You pondered if you should tell him the truth or not, but somehow you knew he would see through your lie. Your (e/c) eyes rolled around as you tried to find the right words to tell him. There was really no nice way of telling him though. Maybe deep down, there was still some part of you that was scared you were going to end up on Dateline, or worse, Steve Haine's shitty show. </p><p>His deep brown eyes looked at you expectantly. </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak, but then just closed it again. You closed your eyes, and looked away from him, afraid to see the look on his face. "I dreamt that you killed me... You just, stabbed me like it was nothing." Your eyes wandered from around the room, and then finally met his.</p><p>He wore an unreadable expression on his face. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked.</p><p>"No- Trev- I-."</p><p>He cut you off. "You think that I would just kill you, like you're nothing?" He rose his voice.</p><p>"It was a dream- I can't control my drea-" </p><p>He got off the bed, and stormed out of his room. You went after him, not that it was much of a distance to walk. When you looked up, you saw him with his nine millimeter pressed to his temple. Your eyes widened. </p><p>"Trevor!"</p><p>"I will FUCKING DO IT. If you don't want me around, just fucking consider me dead!" His words were filled with a mix of sadness and rage. </p><p>Hot tears began to roll down your face, you dropped to your knees. "Trevor, no, please..." </p><p>"Do you understand?! If you want me gone, I will fucking die for you!" The anger dripped away from him when he saw you crying on the ground. A nagging feeling pulled at the dark man's core. He put his gun down, flipped on the safety, and put it back in his waistband. In the small trailer, all that could be heard was your sobbing. He dropped to his knees. There was something about you that had a way of making him just a little softer. His hands hovered over you for a moment, not sure if he should touch you in your fragile state. His voice came out smooth, and soothing again. "I would hurt myself before I would hurt you. Okay? Please..." He made the decision and wrapped his strong arms around you. "I love you, (y/n)."</p><p>You sobbed against him. "I love you too..." You sniveled in response. </p><p>He tilted your face up to look at him, and wiped your tears away. "Are you okay?" He asked. </p><p>You shook your head and got off the floor. You wiped your face with your sleeve and then sat on his sofa.</p><p>"Okay." He smiled softly, not an expression that dwelt on his face often. "I'm gonna give Mikey a call about that shrink, and then I have to go talk to Ron for a second, alright?"</p><p>"Alright." You replied. </p><p>"You can eat anything I have in here if you're hungry." He nodded towards the refrigerator before walking out the door to make his phone call. He pulled Michael's contact up on his phone, but waited a moment before pressing the call button. "RON!" He practically screamed at the trailer next to him. </p><p>Th paranoid little man kicked the door open. "Yeah Trevor?" He asked. </p><p>"Get me some fucking coffee would ya? I gotta give Mike a call real quick." He turned his attention back to his phone, pressing the little green call button. </p><p>"I'm on it, T!" Ron said like a soldier in battle, and scurried off.</p><p>Trevor took in the air of the dusty desert while it rang. By the time he exhaled Michael answered his phone. </p><p>"Yeah what do you want?" He asked.</p><p>"Well that's no way to greet a friend now is it?" Sarcasm filled his tone. He heard Michael give a little sigh of irritation, and smirked at it. </p><p>"Look, I'm getting a massage right now, so what do you want?" He asked again. </p><p>"Ooo, pampered are we? Sounds like a gay old time. Got some guy on guy action or do you have some of them little strong lady Asian hands?" Trevor had a fun time of irritating Michael. It was something he enjoyed doing even when they were in high school. </p><p>However, that was the comment to set Michael over his edge. Anger filled his tone, "Trevor! Tell me what the fuck you want or I'm going to hang up the god damn phone!" </p><p>"Geez, alright, you're no fun. I'd say try relaxing but it seems like you do plenty of that. Look, my woman is having some problems. I know you see some quack to talk about your shit, so can you give me his number?" </p><p>"It ain't cheap T, you know that."</p><p>"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I have money, just text me his number, she's having nightmares and she's upset and..." He trailed off. "I don't like it, alright?" </p><p>Michael was a little impressed on the other side of the line. Trevor had his own strange way of caring, but with you it was an entirely different thing. It was almost as if he was capable of being a rational human being. "Alright, I'll send his stuff on over when I'm all done with this, sound good?" </p><p>"Sounds great Mikey, enjoy your-" Michael hung up the phone before Trevor could finish his sentence. </p><p>Ron came up to Trevor with two cups of coffee, one was for himself. "Here you go, T." He held it out for him to take. </p><p>As he grabbed the cup he looked into Ron's eyes deeply. "Who fucked the batch up? I know it wasn't Chef." </p><p>"Gosh, we're still trying to figure it out! I mean I-I-I tried. I talked to Chef and everybody and they all don't know anything."</p><p>"Then maybe I should call a fuckin meeting, eh?" Darkness sparked in Trevor's eyes. </p><p>"O-oh I mean... After how the last one went, do you think uh... Do you think that's a good idea, boss?" Ron asked. </p><p>Trevor squinted his eyes. "I think its a wonderful fucking idea, Ron. Call everyone up. You know what to do, and when to do it." </p><p>The geeky little man rubbed his arm. "A-Alright, T. I'll get it all done."</p><p>"Fan-fucking-tastic."</p><p>Trevor still had a "fuck the world" attitude when he re-entered the trailer. He kicked the door open, causing you to jump a little. He had an odd expression on his face, one mixed with smugness and darkness. </p><p>You gave him a questioning glance, but he said nothing. Sometimes he truly was a mystery. "You don't have anything in here that hasn't spoiled. Do you ever eat out of your fridge?" </p><p>He scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment, taking a look up at the ceiling. "Ya know, I don't think I really do, actually." His eyes wandered over the pizza boxes, and burger shot bags. "Wanna go out?" He asked. </p><p>Your stomach made an audible growl.</p><p>Trevor smirked a bit at it, he thought it was actually pretty cute. Hearing your stomach growl and noticing you got a little look on your face when you were hungry. He walked over and put his arm around you, and guided you out of his abode. "Alright, darlin', lets go." He walked you out to the truck and opened your door for you. </p><p>You smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you. You wanna go to Bean Machine?" You asked him. </p><p>"Wherever you want to go, I'm happy with." He revved up the truck and started heading towards Los Santos. </p><p>It wasn't too long with the speed that Trevor drove at until you got to the city. There were lots of hipsters at Bean Machine, but it didn't stop their coffee from being good.</p><p> The two of you got questioning glances when you walked in. People there could be so shallow and judgy sometimes that it made you want to crawl out of your skin. There were a few people in line, four to be precise. Waiting didn't bother you much, but you weren't so sure about Trevor. There were times when his patience surprised you, and others where he could fly completely off the handle. It was hard to know what would set him off, and what wouldn't. He crossed his arms and began to sulk, you almost thought about telling him to get back in the truck, but you also didn't want to be alone in there getting the stare-down from hipsters. </p><p>It didn't take long for Trevor to crank his head over and stare back at them, after a few moments they looked away. He felt as if he had asserted some sort of dominance back, and returned to sulking. If there was one thing Trevor was not, it was a morning person. He woke up a couple times and punched people in the street when he left your house. </p><p>Finally, the line inched forward, and a bubble-gum popping, preppy blonde stood at the counter. "Can I take your order?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll get a large caramel mocha, and..." You looked back to Trevor to see what he wanted. </p><p>His dark eyes rose to meet the blonde's. He only spoke three words. "Coffee, large, black."</p><p>"...Alright you heard the man." You shrugged. However, the girl in front of you looked as if she was out in left field. </p><p>"Oh, haha." She gave a cute little laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the other one? Could you repeat it?"</p><p>You opened your mouth to speak, but before sound could even arise from your lips, Trevor's voice overrode yours. </p><p>"Are you fuckin deaf?" The hipsters heads snapped towards the counter to see the commotion, one even pulled out their phone to videotape what was happening. "I said, coffee. Large. Black." </p><p>The barista blinked in awe and put the order in the little screen in front of her. "N-Name?" She asked. </p><p>"Trevor Fucking Philips." He said proudly. He slapped some money on the counter and then stepped to the side to wait for your drink to be made.</p><p>Once they arrived, you hauled ass out of there, practically dragging Trevor behind you by his hand. He ripped out of your grip for a moment. "Why the hell are you dragging me like a bad dog?" He asked.</p><p>You gave him a slightly disappointed look. "You could have went easier, and been a little nicer to the bimbo back there, you know? Its not her fault you hate mornings."</p><p>He glared at you in silence for a few ticks, and then scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Yeah, maybe."  He got in the truck. </p><p>You glanced down at the name on his cup and almost spit out your mocha. It read, "Trevor F-ing Filips." You read yours and it said the same thing since he paid for both coffees. You smiled at it a bit. It dawned on you then, you never actually accomplished your goal of getting food. Your smile faded quickly.</p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"Whats wrong?" Trevor asked. </p><p>"I'm gonna go back in for a sec, okay?" </p><p>He nodded at you and handed you money.</p><p>"No, I don't nee-" You began, but he wouldn't have it.</p><p>"Just take it." He gave you a serious look, and you knew there was no use in arguing with him.</p><p>You took the money, and went back inside, luckily only one person standing in line this time. You ordered a muffin for yourself, and two muffins for Trevor. You figured a big guy like him could probably use a little more to eat.</p><p>Meanwhile, Trevor sat in the truck, observing his surroundings and making sure that you were one hundred percent safe. After the last incident, he really had his guard up. After a few more moments of waiting, he glanced down at your mocha caramel. He looked both ways to make sure no one saw him and took a drink, and was pleasantly surprised. He took one more sip before setting it down like nothing had happened. </p><p>Not too long after, you returned with a sack full of muffins. "Hey so I got us some-" </p><p>He surprised you by planting a passionate kiss to your lips, you couldn't help but kiss back, entranced by his sudden affection. He pulled back and looked into your (e/c) eyes.</p><p>"W-what was that for?" You asked. </p><p>"I can't just kiss you? Huh?" He asked back playfully. </p><p>Your eyelashes fluttered at him. He just had this way of making you feel completely flustered in one swoop. "Well y-yeah you can I just wasn't expecting it." </p><p>He leaned in and kissed you again, his lips were plush, and softer than they looked. It was short, but one of those kisses that still left a lasting impression. Like in a way he claimed your soul with his lips. "So what'd ya get?" He asked in a more decent sounding mood. </p><p>You began pulling the food out of the bag, "Well, I got you two muffins, and I got me just one. I just didn't know if you'd want more to eat." </p><p>He smiled. "Thank you. Ready to raise hell today?" </p><p>You weren't at all sure what he was talking about, but wondered if it was something he was whispering on the porch about with Ron. Your eyes squinted at him, "Does this have do to with what you were taking to Ron about?" You asked. </p><p>He squinted back at you. "No, its about your shrink. You gotta go to the office and fill out some bullshit paperwork, I guess."</p><p>You blinked at him. "Oh." Disappointment filled your lungs. Maybe some part of you still wanted to be part of the danger, and the thrill. You wanted to bust in and kick ass, take names. Especially after being kidnapped, there was this dark pit in you. It wasn't just about Trevor killing people, there was something deeper inside that was being uncovered, and whatever it was, scared you. That's why you wanted to talk to someone about it. You wouldn't even be with a murderer if there wasn't something wrong with you, right? </p><p>"Don't worry about what Ron and I have going on, alright? Last time got... messy." His tone grew dark. "This is heavy shit that I don't want you around for. You'll stay at home because I'm still worried about you being at my place alone, alright?" </p><p>"Fine." You crossed your arms. You appreciated his concern for your safety, but you also didn't want to be treated like some little girl.</p><p>Trevor didn't really care at that moment of you were upset at him for telling you no, he knew that it would be the best thing for you.</p><p>If you listened, that was...</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>There was no doubt in your mind that Doctor Friedlander was a man who had money. He lived on a beachfront in one of those houses you only see in magazines and TV. It was brown and modern looking, almost ominous in appearance. Today was the day of your appointment, Trevor had some "Business" to take care of. You figured this was his way of keeping you out of trouble.</p><p>You had intentions of following him when you got alone, but later that night as Trevor thought, he didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone anywhere. He said some guy named Frank would be there to pick you up. You frowned and wondered what exactly he was up to. With a large sigh, you entered the beach home. It was a lot more warm and inviting than it looked on the outside, something you enjoyed about it. Living in a home like this would be an absolute dream. You remembered thinking the same thing the last time you were here to fill out paperwork.</p><p>"Ah, and here we have Miss (Y/N), please, please come in." A tall man who looked like a Jewish knockoff Bob Ross.</p><p>You nodded your head and entered into his office space, or at least what you assumed his office space to be. It was entirely possible that he didn't even live here.</p><p>You sat down on a couch across from him, he crossed his legs and maintained a neat posture. "Now, thank you for coming and realizing that Therapy is the best course of action. That's the first real step in recovery. It may be costly, but I assure you, every penny goes into your health and well being. I see on the chart here..." He looked down and lifted up some pages, his brown, sunken in eyes scanned over words. "...I see here that you've been having some violent thoughts, and nightmares? Tell me a bit about that."</p><p>You cleared your throat. "Well, uh, doc- Can I call you that?" You asked.</p><p>He smiled and nodded, "You may."</p><p>"U-Uh, well..." It was hard to put into words what you were going through.</p><p>"Anything you tell me is in complete confidence, I can't say a thing to a single soul." He put his hand over his heart.</p><p>You couldn't put your finger on it, but there just seemed to be something ingenuine about this guy. But never the less, you had to spill the beans.</p><p>Your (e/c) orbs shined. You almost teared up, but something else welled up inside of you. It was more than sadness. "I'm fucking pissed off, doc. Some fucking biker thugs kidnapped me, and one thing led to another, and now I'm having nightmares about my fUcking fiancé!" You huffed. It was almost weird to refer to Trevor as your fiancé. The words just seemed all too normal for a man like him.</p><p>Doctor Friedlander didn't even really seem phased by your sudden little outburst. "Well did you call the authorities about being kidnapped? What exactly happened?" He asked.</p><p>"N-No..." You looked down. "You can't say anything to the cops if someone was already killed, r-right?"</p><p>"That's right. I only have the power to do anything if you plan on killing someone, and I know about it." He assured you.</p><p>"Well, uh... He came to save me from these biker guys, and he killed them. But to be fair, they were going to kill him too, so... But I mean he just, he was soaked in blood. He came in looking like an entirely different person, like... It looked like him and all but it was like some entity had crawled inside of him. I'm starting to wonder if- I should be scared? And there's got to be something wrong with me for being with a man like that."</p><p>The man in front of you cocked his head to the side, he wrote something down in his notes before addressing you. "Well, he did rescue you, didn't he? Maybe you are simply into the alpha male. One who goes against society."</p><p>"He sure fuckin goes against society." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "I think that maybe I'm attracted to him, because deep down-"</p><p>Doctor Friedlander cut you off before you could finish your thought. "And I think that's really all we have time for today." He got up from his chair and patted you on the shoulder, before walking the short distance to the door and holding it open with a smile.</p><p>"O-Oh. Okay..." You got up and started out the door, and he spoke once more as you left.</p><p>"Look." He stopped you briefly, "We made some really big breakthroughs today! Keep on the path and you will see the light eventually. We'll dive deep into that mind of yours and get to your center, great work today." He patted you on the shoulder and shut the door behind you quickly. His receptionist made you another appointment and sent you on your way.</p><p>You exited the building and wandered out on the beach. You knew you were supposed to meet some guy, but the sand was so close you just wanted to put your toes in it. Behind you it almost sounded like someone said your name, but you dismissed it, thinking it was just someone else they were asking for. Then you heard it again, from the same voice, this time asking a different person.</p><p>"Uh, Yo baby, are you (y/n)?" He asked a woman walking your way.</p><p>"Psh, you wish honey." She flipped her hair and dismissed him.</p><p>You turned around to see a handsome black man, around his 20's by the looks of him. You walked closer to him. "Hey, are you Frank?" You asked.</p><p>He smiled and met you with a handshake. "Franklin Clinton, nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you from Michael, he did say that you weren't goin to look like Trevor's type... But shit, I don't even know what the hell T's type would look like anyways. You ready to go?" He asked.</p><p>You breathed in the salty air. "I guess, wouldn't mind getting something to smoke though..."</p><p>"Nah, I don't do that crystal stuff." Franklin shook his head.</p><p>"Neither do I." You looked up at him, and he knew. All stoners have a way of knowing.</p><p>"Hell yeah man, you ever been to smoke on the water?" He asked.</p><p>"No, but I've heard they have great fuckin weed." You smiled a little bit. Nothing like smoking a fat ass joint after getting out some feelings.</p><p>"Shit yeah, come on baby, I'm buyin." Franklin led the way. You knew instantly you were going to be great friends.</p><p>All while you were safe and sound, some serious shit was going down in a motel in Sandy Shores. Trevor certainly was more than glad that you weren't there...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>